Hannibal vs Jigsaw
by Benjaminrk
Summary: America is on the brink of panic. The Jigsaw Killer is killing, and now also Hannibal Lector is free. FBI agent Kim now finds herself trapped in the crossfire of these 2 titans, who will do everything in their power to kill each other.
1. Intro

I do not own any of these characters or the movie right, this is based on fictional characters from 2 different moves.

The story is a mix of both the SAW universe and the Hannibal Lector universe. In order to understand the story, you need to at least have seen "Silence of the lambs" plus the SAW movies. 

In this story, some events from the movies have never taken place. The events of SAW 2 and SAW 3 have never taken place and Hannibal Lector is still a subject in Baltimore mental facility. Enjoy this continuing story, and please remember to comment on it.


	2. Chapter 1: Facing your fears

Dr. Chilton is hurrying down from his office to meet Miss Würtz. He had put a fine suite on for the occasion. He had previous met police officers, but this one was different. He had gotten a phone call last night that FBI wanted to talk to one of his subjects in Baltimore mental facility. The man called Hannibal Lector. The police had previous had people down to talk to him, when they needed help to catch a killer, but this time they had an actual clearance from the mayor. Dr. Chilton had to reschedule all his appointments because they demanded to see Lector just 10 hours after they contacted Dr. Chilton.

He can now see the young woman standing in the entrance hall waiting impatiently on him. She is not very tall; she couldn't be more than 5' 3. She has long black hair, a black briefcase and a grey suite, and black skirt. "This one was not like the others…" Dr. Chilton though, "… this one probably never had her hands dirty". He can't stop himself from thinking; that though she couldn't be more than 25 years, judging from her cloth she made a lot more money than he did.

She had now turned her head towards him, as he approached her.

Dr. Chilton: "Ahh Miss Würtz, everything is prepared for your meeting with…"

Kim: "Call med Kim, and please could you lead me to Dr. Lector right away? The FBI would be grateful".

Dr. Chilton: "Ehmmm sure… follow me".

Dr. Chilton leads her down to where they keep Lector and the other subjects. When Dr. Chilton leaves, Kim walks down the corridor to where she knows Lector is. Many of the inmates are yelling sexual insults at her, but she is already prepared for it and just keeps her eyes on Lector's cell in the end. A chair has been put in front of the cell for her, when she arrives at the end she sits down on it.

Lector is already standing, waiting for her to come… waiting for her to talk. Kim clears her throat before talking. She tries to sound as calm as possible.

Kim: "Dr. Lector, my name is Kim Würtz. As you probably know; I'm here to make a deal with you. The FBI are willing to be very generous to you, if you help us with a case. Ehmmmm can I ask you…. How much do you know about The Jigsaw Killer?".

The second after she finishes, Lector speaks, Kim had never heard his voice before, it was calm yet scary at the same time.

Lector: "Jigsaw interesting! It's the name both a tool and a puzzle. Certainly not a name he has chosen. I know only what the newspapers tell me, I can't say I'm surprised to see a FBI agent here; since I first heard of this dear "Engineer" I knew you would come down here eventually".

Kim: "Dr. Lector can you tell me what you think is going on?".

Lector: "What's going on? I think the local police have proven they can't handle at killer like that. I think the FBI has been put on the case and that you have used millions of dollars on it, I think you have used every wake moment, every agent, to try to find this guy. Tried every possibly possibility to stop him, but with no luck. And then I think that an agent, perhaps yourself, have mentioned that Hannibal Lector might be able to help, and now here we are".

Kim: "I mend the case doctor, about The Jigsaw Killer. Can you tell me why he is doing this?".

Lector: "No! Before you mentioned that the FBI could be very generous if I helped you, what exactly are you proposing?".

Kim: "Everything, if you are able to help us in capturing this guy, we can give you just what you want: Computer access, TV, we can move you to a better facility… we can even allow you to get visitors…. And even if you don't are direct responsible for capturing him, you can still get some of the benefits I mentioned".

Lector seems to think for a moment, about what Kim just said. Then he forms a big smile, and talks to her.

Lector: "That's quite a lot you are offering me there; I guess you have finally found a man who has killer more people than I have. I can help you, but I want proof of your generosity".

Kim: "Okay… speak".

Lector: "I want copies of all the police material you give me to investigate the murders. I want to be able to receive visitors as soon as possible, and I want to be able to receive letter… something dear Dr. Chilton has denied me recently".

Kim: "Done, the FBI will take care of it".

Kim opens her brief case, and takes out a big folder.

Kim: "This is all his victims and the clues found on the scene. I'm going to show you the tapes and videos he has made, tomorrow".

She puts the folder down in his "2 way drawer", it's a drawer down at the floor into his cell. It can be opened both on the inside of Lectors cell and from the outside of it, but never at the same time. Kim expects Hannibal to open the drawer and take the folder, but he just keeps staring at her.

Lector: "…. Tell me about yourself Kim, surely it's unusually for a young woman like you to be an agent of the FBI, I'm sure you have a great story to tell".

Kim: "Please Doctor, we don't have time to play around!".

Kim sighs, she know he is not going to change his mind. Her superiors had already told her that Lector might demand to hear about her. She also knows what exactly he wants to hear.

Kim: "Well I was born in Berlin. I have never known my farther. I got a very good education, and when I moved to America at the age of 18, I tried to get into the FBI, and as you see I did pretty well at the police course".

Lector: "And boys?... surly with your looks there must have been some?".

Kim: "No… no time".

Lector: "Let me tell you what I believe; I believe that you are scared. I think you are scared of not being taken seriously at the FBI, because of your pretty face, and that you always wear extra long skirts, just to hide your beautiful legs. I believe your mother forced you to study hard when you where a child, and that's why there have never been any boys in your life; because you have continued to just study and study till you reached the place you are now. I believe you made it to the FBI because you are excellent at solving cases, but that you have never fired a gun or actually made anything else than sitting in front of a desk. Tell me… do you fear this Jigsaw Killer?".

Kim: "… no".

Lector: "Liar!".

He makes yet another big smile.

Lector: "Do you fear me?".

Kim: "Not right now, but…".

Lector: "Liar!... that will be all".

Lector bends down, opens the drawer, and takes out the big folder.

Kim leaves. She goes up to call her superiors about Dr. Lector's demands, and let Lector read the reports.

(Please leave a comment about the story, so I know if there is interest in me continuing it)


	3. Chapter 2:Understanding the evil

Kim returns to Lector's cell, after have waited 2 hours at her car outside. Lector is sitting on his bed with the folder open in his hands.

Kim: "……so?"

Lector: "That quite a lot he has achieved isn't it? He certainly has a sense of detail and precession, he is beginning to interest me. Traps are his tools; cold and inhumane. He sees people as sick, fear is his medicine. Interesting.. interesting…. Am I to understand that you will come here every day to visit me?... Dr. Chilton won't be very happy about that".

Kim: "Dr. Chilton won't be a problem".

Lector began to smile a little less. Then he stares Kim right in her eyes.

Lector: "… there are certainly a lot of things you can just promise me right away. Previously I said that you had used millions trying to find our dear Engineer…. I was wrong wasn't I? It's not just a few millions?... there is something you are not telling me".

Kim looks down. She had hoped Lector wouldn't sense what was really going on in the world. She looks up at him and nods.

Kim: "Yes, you are right".

Lector: "Then tell me Kim… tell me what is going on, what is it I have missed?".

Kim: "You use papers to inform your self about what going on, but you need to be out in the real world to get it. For 3 years now people have disappeared. About every month we get a call about a missing person, some turn up… some don't, but nobody turns up alive. People are scared doctor, the police aren't any closer to capture The Jigsaw Killer than they where when it began. We are on the brink of chaos… national panic. We have done everything to keep people from panicking, that's why the newspapers aren't allowed to write about it, we need to keep it from spreading. We have permission from the mayor and president to do exactly what is necessary to find this man…. 5 of this country's taxes go to finding him. Every police department…. Every….. well I think you get the idea".

Lector: "So you are willing and have permission to do anything?... would you trade my freedom to his capture?".

Kim: "That doctor…. Is about the only thing we are not willing to do".

Lector smiles.

Lector: "I had to ask… well I guess this will be the end of today. These files have told me quite a lot about him, I suppose tomorrow when I see the videotapes and hear the recordings I can be more certain on how to capture him. I can't say that I'm not excited to see them".

Kim: "Good, see you tomorrow doctor".

The next morning Kim returns to Baltimore mental facility. Lector had been taken to the TV-room, where he had been secured; he has his usual mask on, that prevents him from biting, and is wearing a straitjacket. He has been chained to the chair he is sitting on, when Kim walks in. Her chair is placed right next to Lector's, but she doesn't move it. She was surprised how calm she felt when she put the first video in the TV and sat down right next to him.

Lector seems to be very interested in every detail, and several times asks to see specific tapes again. Then he hears the recordings, and often asks Kim to turn up the sound.

When they are done Lector gets escorted back to his cell. Lector then finally begins to talk.

Lector: "I said it yesterday: he certainly has a sense for detail. Kim the report says that when you found one of his lairs, there was a pig mask?".

Kim: "Yes.. we don't know what he was doing with it".

Lector: "Our Engineer is probably a pessimist; he lives in a society he hates, the pig mask…. That's his interpretation of mankind, that how he sees us; as pigs. The pig mask it's self is a message, just like the games. Only the irony is that when someone finally survived seeing it, they don't have a clue to what it means".

Kim: ".. I must say I didn't think of that".

Lector: "Of course you didn't, nobody who thinks of him, think of him like a person. He is not a man; he is a psychotic killer with no sense of humanity, that's how you see him, and if you can't understand him, you can't predict his next move. I am disappointed to how much you have missed in your police reports, oblivious things".

Kim: "Please Dr. Lector, I'm not interested in hearing you gloat.

Lector: "That's the problem with you people, you see, but don't look. This man is begging people for attention, which are his greatest weakness and his greatest strength. It's the source to his cause and yet very risky… but… he seems to pull it off. Ohhh I would love to talk to him, just a few minutes".

Kim: "Yeah… I guess you 2 have a lot in common".

When Lector suddenly stop smiling, Kim knows she went too far.

Kim: "I'm… I'm sorry doctor".

Lector seems to evaluate what she just said a little while, then he starts smiling again.

Lector: "It's okay, ignorance is your apology. One psycho must like the other psycho right?.. I represent everything our dear Engineer hates, including stealing some of the attention he so desperately wants. When he place people in the traps he wish for them to survive, but his hate for me is probably very strong, so who knows what he wishes for me".

Kim: "That's an interesting observation, do you think he will ever come for you?".

Lector: "I don't think you believe he is capable of getting me in here".

Kim: "You are right…. I don't".

Lector: "Then what's the point in asking?".

Kim: "I don't know, if I ever feared that someone was going to come after me I would show slightly more interest to the question. I mean if I feared that I would be yet another victim to the evil of this man, then...".

Lector; "Evil?... why do you think you can you tell the difference between good and evil?".

Kim: "What?...".

Kim move a little around on her chair.

Kim: "He kills and tortures people!".

Kim can't hide her frustrations anymore, Lector's continuing pointless believes where beginning to annoy her.

Kim: "This man is a serial killer!"

Lector: "One man's terrorist can be another man's freedom fighter; it's all a matter of perspective".

Kim: "Perspective?"

Lector: "Many historical truths are just one perspective of an event. Do you think World War II was documented my Germans? No…. if it was, then we would probably hear about it a little differently today, a story where Hitler wasn't as bad, and less of Germany followed him… but it wasn't the Germans who wrote how World War II was, so Hitler was perhaps made a little more evil and the Unite States where made to look perhaps a bit more good. That what perspective can do".

Kim stands up from her chair.

Kim: "I need to go to lunch".

There was a bit of contempt in her voice. Kim was surprised her self, that she felt almost no fear talking to this mad man anymore.

(please remember to comment)


	4. Chapter 3: Yet another one

Kim had gotten back from lunch, and had now continued her discussing with Lector.

Kim: "Alright let's say you are right; let's say it's all a matter of perspective. Then let's move on. He is judging people, he think they don't appreciate their lives so he place them in an almost impossible situation, where they have to fight for their lives".

Lector: "Yes… only that human evolution is the reason to why almost everyone dies: generation after generation humans have become weaker and weaker, until they are not the least bit prepared to defend them selves. If we went back a few hundreds years, this wouldn't be a problem, people where fighters then, but now; it's a pure massacre… in a sense not our dear Engineer's fault. He is never prepared to do anything to people he is not prepared to do to him self, but that doesn't mean he has tried the trap on him self. He believes…. and that's where I agree with him, that pain is very overrated. Think about it; it can't change your past, it's can't change your future…. It's merely psychological, and is really just a felling like so many others".

Kim: "No doctor… I have a hard time believing that this guy is so self sacrificing".

Lector: "Really?... when the 2 detectives tracked him down in his lair, detective Tapp said he heard detective Sing fire his weapon, and later blood was found on the scene. I think we can establish that our Engineer was shot and wounded bad back then by detective Sing. And still he managed to produce yet another brilliant trap only 5 weeks later, so pain didn't keep him from continuing his work now did it?".

Kim: "I'm happy to get more info on this guy, but I would appreciate if you didn't mention that episode anymore. We lost 2 good detectives that night.

Lector: "Oh yes… dear Tapp grew quite made, him and Sing spend a lot of time together, even for partners, they where almost like one person. To loose Sing must have felt like madness for Tapp… schizophrenia in reverse".

Kim: "Tell me about Jigsaw please".

Lector turns around and takes a couple of letters from his desk.

Lector: "I can't thank you enough for letting me receive letters, some are really interesting to read, too bad Dr. Chilton has permission to check them all before handing them to me, and removing all the hate letters, I would love to hear what the people that didn't like me had to say".

Kim: "Letting Dr. Chilton check your mail is something I can't deny him, due to safety regulations. We can't have letter that can provoke anger in you".

Lector: "You mean you WON'T deny Dr. Chilton to check my mail".

Kim: "Yes.

Lector: "Well until you are ready to move me to a better facility or give me computer access I see no reason to why I should be denied some privacy, many of the people who write to me prefers to stay anonymous.

Dr. Chilton: "No! You can't do that! Mail without safety regulations! Then people can give him keys, guns.. Everything!".

Kim had confronted Dr. Chilton with Lectors recent demands on his office.

Kim: "All letters and packages will be run through a metal detector of course".

Dr: Chilton: "Every time we speak Lector is getting some new privilege, thereby also loosening the security about him. Yesterday he scared a priest, yelled at a policeman... Since you have granted him the right to receive visitors he has insulted and threaten several persons. While he was talking to a woman, he drew a picture of her naked with a giant syringe stuck in her mouth, no wonder she became upset".

Kim. "Listen… Dr. Hannibal Lector has given me a lot of info and help in this case, but the only way to make him continue to help me is to give him what he wants. It could have been a lot worse, he could have asked to be able to send letters, or even to see the outside world. But letting him receive unopened letters is something we can handle".

Kim makes a brief pause, and then begins to talk again.

Kim: "People are scared Dr. Chilton. If we don't do something quickly all other countries will boycott us, because they fear similar things will happen in their country too. It has never happened for any country before; one man, killing so many in short time in such bloody ways; people can't handle it. I believe Dr. Lector can help us prevent a lot of bad things, and if I find out you go against any deal we have made with him, you will be charged for causing international panic, which will resort in several years in jail. In these times I could be able to put you away in a matter of days".

Dr. Chilton calms down.

Kim: "Don't worry Dr. Chilton; I will be full responsible for anything that can go wrong".

Afterwards Kim gets back to the hotel she had rented in the area. It's night time. She takes off her 2.000 dollar jacket, and lay down on her bed. This day had been a hard one. Talking to Hannibal Lector had not been as easy as her superiors had assured her. She had personally asked to be the one talking to Lector, not because it was yet another great opportunity in her carrier, but because she felt a responsibility for her country, which was the only thing in the world she really loved.

Kim closes her eyes and quickly goes to sleep.

But then something happens, she can't have slept for more than 5 minutes when someone grapes her shoulder. Kim quickly opens her eyes, and tries to resist.

Maid: "Lady!... your cell phone is ringing".

The maid points at the ringing phone beside Kim.

Kim: "Ohhh ehm thanks….".

The maid leaves.

Kim takes both her hands to her head, and tries to catch her breath. "Shit shit shit!" She thinks. She lets her phone ring a little while longer, then she answers it.

Kim: "Yes?".

It was Richard, her partner. A man she continuously had huge arguments with almost every day on the job. He was a broad man, in his late 40's and was already almost bald. He was married, but God know why, Kim though he was one of the ugliest men she had ever seen. She had actually enjoyed just being for her self the 2 days she had been in away from him.

Richard: "It's Richard, we have found yet another".

Kim: "A victim?".

Richard: "Yes".

Kim: "When?".

Richard: "Just after you left".

Kim: "What? But that was 2 days ago! Why didn't you inform then? You know I'm the contact person in this case! And why are you calling me in the middle of the night about 2 days old news?".

Richard: "You had enough to think about when you left. And I'm calling you now because due to the lack of information you have been sending the FBI, we have no idea when you stop talking to Hannibal and when you are alone, we wouldn't want to interrupt you in your work over there. Anyway… any progress with the psycho?".

Kim: "Yes, you where right for ones; he can certainly tell us a lot of things we would never have found out for ourselves".

Richard: "Well I'm happy to hear that. The report about this new victim should arrive tomorrow at your hotel, once again we found nothing of use on the scene".

Kim: "Well I will show it to Dr. Lector, perhaps he can tell us something".

Richard: "You do that. By the way, has sweet Lector made any sexual comments about you and your…".

Kim: "Goodnight".

Kim don't wait to hear the rest of her partner's stupid question, she is sleepy and already pretty tired of him.

She slips into something a little more comfortable and goes to bed proper this time. They took at lot of risks by trusting Lector; she hopes they don't make a mistake.

(Comments and personal messages for improvements/questions will be appreciate)


	5. Chapter 4: Dog eat dog

Kim: "Why?.. why does he do it?".

Lector had seen the video before he began reading the report while sitting on his bed. He has just finished it when Kim asks him.

Lector? "What?".

Kim: "Why does he do it? Why does he put innocent people in the game so they can be killed by the subject?... those people don't have a chance to be tested".

Lector: "But then again we don't know if he has already tested them and they failed.. or maybe he doesn't think they can be changes, and that the world is a better place without them… but we can only guess…. So this guy was found with no legs, cause of death: blood loss, and he was sawing in his farther. Remind me again what the tape said".

Kim: "It told him that the fact that he was in a wheelchair, wasn't an excuse to wasting his life at home. That he wasted his life blaming his dad for his condition and that he should learn to let go of the things he didn't need, "to cut his losses" was what the tape said, then he could survive. But why his dad was laying unconscious in the corner we don't know".

Lector: "Cut his losses yes. Remember that the tape also said that his dad hadn't talked to him in years. This man was very smart, had a Ph.D degree if I recall correctly from the report".

Kim. "So?".

Lector: "Our Engineer made the game extra hard to figure out for him, because he knew that this guy was smarter than most people, as you already know, different levelled people needs different levelled traps. Unfortunately he wasn't smart enough to figure out how to approach the game correctly, he didn't think about why he so easily got free from the rubber bands that tied his hands to his wheelchair".

Kim: "So how should he have done?".

Lector: "Let's look at the facts. He woke up, the tape played from a speaker, activated from a room nearby. His arms was tied to the wheelchair with rubber bands, and his legs where chained to the chair. On his lab was a saw, and in the corner was his dad lying unconscious. He did everything right, but forgot to mind his surrounding. He struggled and got free from the rubber band, he sawed off his legs, he crawled to his old dad and he began to saw open his chest. He knew what the hint "cut your losses" mend, it mend that he should cut the things he had lost, off. He had lost the use of his legs, so he needed to cut them off. As I said: his dad hadn't talked to him in years, so basically he had lost him too…. So he should "cut his losses" once again to survive, more precisely the key was in his father's stomach. He should get the key before the door sealed shut forever. The whole meaning with the test was to make him move on; the whole thing was to show him that cutting your losses is only psychological painfully, since he didn't feel any psychical pain from saw in his dad or his unusable legs. But he didn't think clearly… he should have used the rubber band his hands where tied with to stop the blood from to just pump out of his legs after he had cut them off. This game is very similar to one of the Engineer's first games".

Kim: "… right.. that does make sense. What can you tell me about this game?".

Lector: "This is just another game, and really not important. His next game however should be a lot more interesting".

Kim: "What game?... tell me".

Lector stands up from his bed, and walks towards the glass.

Lector: "Ohh it's still too soon to tell you that, I haven't enjoyed much of the things you have promised me yet".

Kim: "I can't give you anymore yet, and you can't ask for more…".

Lector: "I didn't say that… Though it would be great not to be sedated every night, which causes me pass out instantly, I didn't actually ask for more. I just want to enjoy the new benefits a little longer before I help you with things like that: when I scratch your back, I want to be real sure you are going to continue to scratch mine long enough".

Kim stands up, and prepares to leave.

Kim: "If you won't tell me any more, then we are done…".

But Lector interrupts her.

Lector: "Missing persons! People get kidnapped almost every month and dies by his hand, something like that has never been seen in the history of man".

Kim: "Wrong! Jack the Ripper killed women often".

Lector: "The Ripper didn't use weeks preparing and planning, he just put a knife in women's stomachs. This guy seems to use every wake moment planning the games. You should really think about how often it happens, and question it".

Kim: "Questing it how?".

Lector: "It's a matter of "WHY"…. Why is he in such a hurry?".

Kim: "……Why?".

Lector: "he is dying Kim. His life is running out".

Kim: "That his motivation! That's his reason!".

Lector: "It very well could be".

Kim: "What has caused it?".

Lector turns around and goes to his desk, where he picks up one of his letters and opens it.

Lector: "I have used 2 hours of my time today helping you… maybe it's time for you to do some actual police work and try to figure it out for your self".

There is no point arguing with him, Kim knows she has to come up with some possibility to why The Jigsaw Killer was dying, before Lector would tell her anymore.

Lector has begun to read some of his mail. Kim notices there are several of the letters on his walls".

Kim: "Are you hanging all your letters up on the walls?".

Lector look up from the letter in his hand.

Lector: "Ohh no, just the hate letters".

Kim: "Why would you?... never mind".

Kim continued to try to figure out an answer.

Kim: "Detective Sing!".

Lector turns around, and looks at her.

Lector: "We are allowed to talk about that now?".

Kim ignores what he just said and continues.

Kim: "Sing fired and hit him with his shotgun. Maybe he really was badly wounded…. Maybe it wasn't in his back… maybe he was hit in the head…. A bullet hitting the outer part of his brain. Maybe the bullet is still in their… keeps him focused on his goal, until it finally kills him".

Lector seems to think about it for a moment.

Lector: "Interesting theory, but he was just as busy before that. Thereby proving that; that episode only shows that wounding him won't be enough to slow his work down. There is nothing else we can learn from that episode".

Kim gets nerves; it was the wrong answer she had given, but to her amazement, Lector seems to be satisfied with her answer anyway, because he now begins to talk about The Jigsaw Killer again.

Lector: "No his reason and motivation is probably caused by a sickness of some kind, which served as a revelation when he found out about it; thereby learning to him self the importance of life, and starting the desire to teach others the same, and that's probably pretty much what happened".

Kim: "What?... he's crazy if he thinks he can use his own sickness as a reason to…".

Lector: "Crazy?... Tell me Kim: If you are the last sane man on the planet, does that make you crazy?".

Kim: "Please doctor, we don't have time for this!".

Lector: "Yes we never have time, but if we never take us time, then how can we enjoy the time we have saved?".

Kim: "……….I see you tomorrow doctor".

Lector: "What you should think about is why I would draw a picture of a naked woman with a syringe in her mouth, there might be something really wrong with me".

Kim leaves. She can think of a lot of things there could be wrong with Lector. She is frustrated; yet another session had ended because of Lector's bullshit..

She gets back to her hotel. She makes a quick phone call; telling her superiors what Lector thinks about the new game. She spends the rest of the day trying to find some sort of lead to what is going to be the next victim. After used hours going through the same photographs, she goes to bed.

When she get dressed the next morning, getting ready to grape a cop of coffee before visiting Lector, her phone suddenly rings. "That's odd, the FBI was not to disturb me during the day" She thinks. She answers her phone.

Kim: "Hello?".

Richard: "Kim, it's Richard, you need to get down to Baltimore mental facility right now".

Kim: "What?... what is it?".

Richard: "It's Lector…..".

Kim: "Richard what has he done?".

Richard: "Baltimore mental facility contacted us 20 min. ago, they told us that one of the security guards heard Lector yell. They found him with a big syringe in his chest….. stuck in his heart Kim".

Kim: "Is he alright?".

Richard: "They are looking at him at their hospital wing… he has been poisoned…. Kim he might not live through the day".

(please don't foget to leave a comment, the longer the better, need to know if I should continue)


	6. Chapter 5: From bad to worse

Kim puts down her phone. "How could this happen?".

She drove as quickly as she could to Baltimore mental facility. Outside are several police cars and ambulances. A crowd of journalists, policemen, paramedics and random people are standing outside. The facility has been sealed off by policemen.

Kim walks inside the building, after have shown her badge, she is met by the local Chief of police.

Kim: "What happened?".

Chief: "Our paramedics tells us that someone has send Dr: Lector a post bomb, or more correctly; a pressurized powder based Methanol package".

Kim: "Excuse me?".

Chief: "It's simple; Lector received a package, in it was the poison called Methanol; a poison if converted to powder can kill all nerves and organs if breathed. It was pressurized so when he opened the package almost all the powder blew right up in his face. The only way not to get killed is if you inject the antidote, Ethanol, directly into your heart before all your organs turns to mush, which gives you about 10 seconds. But apparently whoever send him this, also send an antidote along. It's basically impossible to survive; no one who gets injected with Methanol can think fast enough to inject them selves with the antidote within the short period they get before it's to late. But apparently Lector might have gotten it in time".

Kim: "Yeah Lector is full of surprises".

Kim went down into the basement where Lector's cell was. Detectives were still investigating his cell. Kim saw one of the detectives carry out the box that had contained the poisoned powder. "A PLASTIC BOX! That how it got through the detectors!" Kim though.

Dr. Chilton had come down stairs, and the second he saw Kim he almost ran over to her.

Dr. Chilton: "This is your fault! You made us loosen security! Now Lector is dying because you were so obsessed of catching the new killer".

Kim: "I'm…. I'm sorry Dr. Chilton. I will take full responsibility for this of course.

Dr. Chilton looks one at her again. Then he angry turns around and walks upstairs again.

Kim drops down on her knees, she don't care that the policemen who walks by stares at her. If Lector dies, so does their last chance of ever catching The Jigsaw Killer. Just 1 hour ago her biggest problem was how to approach Lector this time around, now she could loose her job, and Jigsaw would still be free.

Someone put their hand down next to her head, holding it out for her to grape on to it and get up. She looks up, and there he was: the ugliest man ever to have existed, Richard. She grapes his arm and gets on her legs.

Richard: "Have they found out what exactly happened?".

Kim takes a deep breath and answers him.

Kim: "The Jigsaw Killer…. He… send it, as a test".

Richard: "…. So did Hannibal win?".

Kim: "If he survives I guess it means he got the antidote in time and in that case… yes".

There was a pause; several seconds went by where none of them spoke.

Kim: "I… I screw up... this time big…… anyway what are you doing here?".

Richard: "Based on the recent events, we all agreed that you shouldn't be alone out here. Look at this town… a dump!".

Kim forces a smiled.

They talk for a few minutes, then they decide to get out of the facility until they hear any news. They head over to a café nearby to drink some coffee. There they beginning to discuss her meetings with Hannibal Lector.

Richard: "So Hannibal didn't tell you everything you wanted to know?".

Kim: "No, after he had said that the next game should be more interesting, I ask him what it would be, but he didn't want to answer me. Perhaps if I had answered right on HIS question a minute later he would have told me".

Richard: "Well he was certainly right; the game Jigsaw played with him is far more exciting than any other".

That was Richard's problem; he had a way to make fun of everything, even a serous matter like this. Though Kim was 25 year younger than him, there was no question who was the adult. But Kim didn't want to argue with him right now.

Kim: "Well Dr. Lector didn't know this would happen, so what he meant is still a mystery".

Richard: "I guess. Tell me have you…".

Riiing

Richard's phone is ringing. He answers it.

Richard: "It's Richard here".

After a while where he says "Aha" and "okay", he now finally hangs up, and turns to Kim.

Kim: "So?".

Richard: "Hannibal super psycho is going to be okay…. We can see him tomorrow".

Kim gets relieved. Maybe this event will make Lector more willing to cooperate.

Kim and Richard use the rest of the day discussing what Lector had told her, it was a bit easier now she knew he was going to be alright. When the café closed Richard gets another call.

Richard: "Hello?".

Kim listened to him talk on the phone a bit before he hangs up.

Richard: "Apparently Dr. Chilton wants to yell of us again, because of how close we where to loosing Lector. He wants to see us right away".

Kim: "Ohh can you take this? I really need to get back to my hotel. Today could have been better".

Richard: "Sure".

Richard could be a nice guy when he wanted to, of course that didn't change the fact that he was still ugly. But today he had shown a better side of himself.

Kim went out to her car and drove towards her hotel.

About half way she drives on to the road where she can see the big cornfields. She has been driving past the fields many times, but this time a big car is blocking the way. "Richard was right; this town really is a dump!" She thinks. "Why would anyone live in a town like this? Where people just park their car in the middle of the road?". But then she sees a person lying besides the car. She steps out of her car.

Kim: "Oh my god!... Hey?... are you alright?".

She runs to the person lying there. The person is wearing some sort of black jacket or cape that covers the entire body, making the person impossible to recognize from a distance. The person is about her height. Kim bends down to turn the person to get a better look.

Suddenly the person turn by it self, for a second Kim look directly into the eyes of the person, black they are, cold, then the person kicks her on the leg. Kim falls down on the road. She can't believe it! "This is impossible!" she think to her self, as the person in the black cape stands up and takes off the hood to revile the pig mask behind it. Kim goes for her gun, but the pig mask person jumps on her and rips it out of her hands. Kim gets hit several times in the face as she lies there. Then she can feel a syringe in her neck, and everything goes blurry.

Kim wakes up. The floor is cold, the entire room is actually cold, and very dark. She tries to move. Blood sprays out from her left arm joint and hits the floor. She screams. A big needle is stuck in the joint of her left arm... she quickly realize that there aren't just that one needle; someone has stripped her off her skirt, jacket and shoes. On her thighs, on her stomach, on her arms, are big needles stuck. She doesn't move; she just lay there on the floor. She closes her eyes. Tears run down her cheeks. "Not like this!... not like this!" She thinks. When she again opens her eyes, she can see a TV in the corner turns on.

(Don't forget to leave a comment please, the longer the better, but any will do)


	7. Chapter 6: Second chance

On the screen appears the same doll Kim has seen so many times. Kim doesn't move, doesn't think, doesn't blink…. all she does is keeping her eyes on the screen.

Jigsaw: "**Hello agent Kim, I want to play a game. You have been living your life through book, while life passed you by. Though you have learned so much, you have never really been awake to see what should be important in your life; just living in your own fairytale… merely sleepwalking, dreaming, and dreams have a way to become bad when you are not looking; becoming nightmares, and in a nightmare every choice you make is wrong! Now this is your wake up call, this is the real world; no surreal rescues, no easy magic way out…. No happy ending! Though you have seen more people the last couple of years than ever before, it doesn't change the fact how much you wasted your childhood. You have forgotten your past, and now it's costing you your future……….. the needles in your body are acupuncture needles; Chinese design, can cure headaches, give hallucinations or put the right places: cause extraordinary pain, but only when you try to take them out. There are 16 needles on your body… one for each year you have wasted: studying…. Live or die Kim… make your choice!".**

The tape ends. Kim closes her eyes. If she doesn't remove the needles she will surely pass out and slowly bleed to death, blood was already running out of joint when she moved .

She moves her right arm to her left and tries to pull the needles out. She lets go, it hurts too much… she tries again. She pulls it out and screams. Using her right arm has caused the small wound in that joint to bleed. She pulls a needle out of her right arm. It hurts so much, she can't breath. "No!.. no don't pass out" She thinks. She shakes her head to stay awake. Then she pulls out a needle from her thigh. She keeps pulling and pulling till she suddenly can't find any more needles. She stands up, and limps to the door. It's not locked, she open it and almost throws her self out of the room….. she is outside, the cold wind hits her skin. She can see a big cornfield in front of her; she has no idea where she is. Her cell phone! It's lying right in front of her on the ground! She picks it up and tries to call Richard. "Come on answer it" She thinks to her self.

Richard: "Hello it's Richard, I'm standing at your hotel, where are….".

Kim: "Richard!... trace the call…. Trace the… trace it…".

Richard: "Kim?... Kim hello?… come in".

She closes her eyes and passes out.

When she again opens her eyes, she's at the local hospital with both blood and morphine drip in her arms. She had rather wished not to see anymore needles in her arms in a long time. She still feels tired. She is all alone in the room. She thinks back; on the tape, on the needles….. this wasn't how it was suppose to go, how could she go on after this? She takes her hands to her face and cries. A minute later Richard steps in. Kim quickly wipes her tears away.

Richard: "Ahh great! I stay at your side for almost a day, and when I finally leaves the room to pee, you wake up!... well hi".

Kim looks at him.

Kim: "…….. hi".

Richard: "You gave us quite a chock there, but… you survived Kim…. You really did".

Kim doesn't answer him.

Richard: "Ehmm could you tell me what happened? Do you remember anything about how you got kidnapped?".

Kim: "Nothing that's going to help us Richard, and you are not going to find any clues on the scene where you found me, we both know that…..how… how long have I been asleep?".

Richard: "You have been sleeping for almost 20 hours Kim. Ehm Kim maybe it's best we don't talk to much to Dr. Chilton, our last conversation didn't go so well and…".

Kim: "Lector!".

Richard: "What?".

Kim: "I need to talk to Lector".

Richard: "You need to rest, you lost a lot of blood, and you where lucky you didn't get in a coma when you pull all of them out so fast, the human body is not made to just…".

But Kim doesn't listen; she rips the instruments out of her arms, takes her blanket off and leaps down on the floor. As soon as her feet touch the floor she falls on her head".

Richard: "Ouch!... ehmmm at least wait until your body aren't filled with morphine!".

An hour later Kim and Richard returns to Baltimore mental facility. Kim has gotten some of her cloth from her room on the hotel on, covering most of her bandages on her body. Before they step into the room where Lector is lying, Kim turns to Richard.

Kim: "Richard?.. can I talk to him alone please?".

Richard looks through the window in the door.

Richard: "…. Isn't he suppose to be secured? Why has he no handcuffs or anything on?

Kim: "He is still suffering from the poison, I doubt that he will be able to do anything the next couple of days. Strapping a sick and weak man down is against the law remember? If he goes into chokes or pukes he needs to be able to use his arms".

Richard: "He still gets sedated every night right?".

Kim: "Of course they do that".

Richard nods.

Richard: "In that case I will be right outside then".

Kim walks in. The room looks just like a hospital wing. Lector is lying in the end of the room with several instruments in him; checking his pulse and blood pressure. He is awake. There is a security guard in the corner, reading a newspaper. On the wall is a camera; looking at Lector. Seeing Lector brings great anger in her, but it's the guard she turns to.

Kim: "Get out!".

The guard looks up from the paper.

Guard: "Excuse me?".

Kim: "Get out right now, I need to talk to Lector.

The security guard knows that she has a much higher rank than him, so he leaves without complaining. Kim then turns to Lector who is lying in the bed smiling at her.

Kim: "You knew it!... his next game is going to be a lot more interesting…. That was your word! You knew he was going to come after me!".

Lector: "Of course I did".

Kim raises her still painful right arm and walks a few steps closer to Lector.

Kim: "And you didn't tell me you god damn bastard!".

Lector: "You have wasted your life on studies, and what do you do then? You step into the life of the one person our Engineer hates the most: me. You have almost been yelling for him to notice you, and now you are surprised he came for you?".

Kim: "We are in the same boat you psycho! He came close to killing you too!".

Lector: "What?.. you think that my enemy's enemy is my friend? I can tell you right now I'm not! No matter if you capture him or not, you will always keep me in here, a captive".

Kim: "You have been wanting him to kill me all along!…".

Lector: "No I have never wanted you dead, maybe I should rather say: bravo!... you did it! You survived!... I never believed you could, but you really did it".

Kim: "I understand… you are….".

Lector: "No I don't think you understand Kim!".

Lector rises up to sit in the bed.

Lector: "You have been given a chance; you can walk away, he won't follow you believe me. Most people don't get that choice, but you have been so lucky to have been given a second chance…… no sorry….. luck had nothing to do with it, it was all you, you did it!".

Kim walks over to where the security guard was sitting and sits down on his chair. She hides her face in her hands.

Kim: "How?... how is he able to produce the games so fast? If he really is so sick then how can he achieve so much in so little time?".

Lector: "I want an apple, but I can't reach it… what do I do?".

Kim: "What?".

Kim turn her head to him.

Lector: "I want to surround you, but I'm alone…. What do I do?".

Kim: "You know how he does it? tell me!".

Lector: "I want to build a house, but I don't know how…. What do I do?".

Kim: "Bullshit! No riddles!.. how does he do it?".'

Lector: "I want to ride my horse, but I'm to old to get up on it my self… what do I do?".

Kim: "Tell me how!".

Lector: "I get help!... I get help Kim".

Kim stands up from the chair.

Kim: "He is not alone?".

Lector: "Correct. At least one is helping him".

Kim: "A partner?".

Lector: "More likely an apprentice".

Kim: "So the one I fought with yesterday?".

Lector: "Yes…. That was his apprentice".

Kim: "…. No matter what we do, he is always one step ahead of us".

Lector: "No Kim, he is digging his own grave".

Kim: "What?".

Lector: "He surrounds him self with death and torture, his life can't end in anything else than tragedy. When he is gone people will remember him as a monster, and not one who helps people. And suddenly he kidnaps you, but you survive. You have a lot of influence in America and power in the FBI, by not killing you he has created his own worst enemy, given you the courage to personally fight him if necessary… ohh believe me Kim, he is possible to catch….. so what are you going to do?".

Kim: "What?".

Lector: "I said it before: you can walk away. If you let some one else take over the case you can live a perfectly normal life without ever having to fear some one again, my suggestion would be to tell your superiors that you are leaving the case right now".

Kim: "I will continue the search until I catch him".

Lector: "Why?".

Kim: "Just part of what makes me human Lector".


	8. Chapter 7: The gift

Kim gets back to her hotel (this time with police escort). There are now also a few police officers staying at the hotel too. Kim knows that it's not at all necessary, but she doesn't complain. The small wounds on her body stings when she lies down into her bed. She begins to try to think about the resent events: had Jigsaw made a mistake? Hannibal had survived his trap, but he was no different; he was still the same psycho as before. And why was Hannibal so interested in her leaving the case? There was something Lector was not telling her. The weirdest thing was the fact that Hannibal had put all those hate letters up on his walls, that made absolutely no sense. Kim was beginning to get a headache, so she instead chooses to try to get some sleep, she couldn't use her time cracking Lector; she had to crack the case.

The next morning Kim gets woken up by one of the policemen.

Kim: "….. what are you doing? Get out!".

Policeman: "I'm sorry ma'am, but Dr. Chilton asked me to get you".

Kim: "You can tell Chilton that he can go to hell".

Policeman: "It's Lector… he… he has escaped ma'am".

Kim rushes to Baltimore mental facility. "No! how could this happen? Every time she wakes up, something had gone terrible wrong…. How could he have escaped? Last night he could barley sit up in his bed.

As she approaches the facility she can't see any police cars. It is only when she gets in, she can see Richard talking to the chief of police.

Kim: "What happened?".

Richard turns and looks at her.

Richard: "We don't know exactly how; last night Lectors heart stopped, or that's what the security guard thought. Apparently Lector had ripped out his heart monitor, making it look like his heart stopped".

Kim: "How can the guard be tricked by a simple trick like that?".

Richard: "Lector had been sedated like he does every night, he was suppose to be a sleep, so naturally they don't think of the possibility that he could trick them. Well when the guard approaches him, he jumped up and… well… killed him, with his own night stick. We have it on camera… then he escaped. Apparently he wasn't as sick as we thought.

Kim. "No!….".

When Lector was dying Kim had feared they had lost their only lead to find a fearsome killer. Now there where 2 of them. Everything seemed to fall apart.

Kim walks backwards and leans against the wall.

Kim: "How could he escape?... after this long?".

She was talking to her self, but Richard seemed to think it was a question for him.

Richard: "Well he faked a heart attack and…..".

Kim: "No… I mean… why now? He has been here for so many years, how can he suddenly plan something now?".

Richard seems to think about it.

Kim: "Unless…. Ohhh I'm so stupid!".

She closes her yes and presses her hands against her forehead.

Richard: "What?".

Kim: "Jigsaw's game!".

Richard: "… that almost killed him".

Kim: "Yes….. but isn't it strange how wrong Jigsaw was this time?... Lector didn't lean anything from his test. It was never about Lector appreciate his life or not".

Richard: "Then what was it?".

Kim: "His freedom!... Jigsaw send him a package, a trap, if he survived it, he was free to go, to escape….. the… the antidote!".

Richard: "Cured him from the poison, yes".

Kim: "Not just the poison…. from his anaesthetic too; what they used to sedate him with every night. He was placed on a hospital wing… which have very little security options, the fact that they couldn't strap him down because you aren't allowed to do that to a dying person for example. The antidote wouldn't go out of his system before 3-4 days!.… it did cause him to puke once in a while…. but he wasn't really very sick. Puking was really all he had to do to stay on the hospital wing. So he just stayed and waited for an opportunity, and at night time everyone thought he was a sleep because of the drug they gave him".

Richard: "So they didn't check him for what drugs he had?".

Kim: "Why would they? They quickly found out what powder he had breathed, and then they found out that the syringe contained the antidote, just like they had thought, so everything made sense, so of course they didn't look if it was also an antidote to the drug they gave him every night".

Richard: "…. So he has been playing us the whole time".

Kim: "Been playing me, and now we both know who people are going to blame".

Richard: "No one can blame you for this, it wasn't your fault!".

Kim: "Some one always get blamed Richard…. Ehm but Richard… why is there no police cars outside?".

Richard: "Kim….. the country is on the brink of chaos because of the Jigsaw killer, if this gets out, there is no question that panic will start. We need to keep Lector's escape a secret. Only the FBI and Jim the chief of police here knows about it".

Kim: "But Dr. Chilton.."

Richard: "Will be put to arrest… I'm afraid that that's the only way to silence him".

Kim walks outside. It's beginning to rain. She walks around the building, where she can get some privacy. She had failed…. Everyone. Her involvement had only done everything worse, what if people really did hear about this and did start to panic?

Her phone suddenly rings. She answers it.

Kim: "Hello?".

Lector: "Hello Kim".

Kim: "Lector?... how?.. ehhm".

Lector: "Please Kim, let's not waste time on that. Let me tell you something useful instead. I'm offering you a gift".

Kim clears her throat, and tries to sound as calm as possible".

Kim: "Okay doctor… what gift?".

Lector: "I'm offering the gift of the truth. You see 10 days ago I got a mysterious letter. I took it for being yet another silly fan letter, but as the days past by I began to understand that it was encrypted… that there was a secret message in it. So I searched my cell, to find the letter, but I couldn't find it; I must have thrown it out. I wasn't allowed to receive hate letter from people, but when Dr. Chilton saw I had turned my cell upside out he was happy to take away my right to receive any letters. My situation was now critical, there was a good chance that it was the Engineer that had send it to me, but was it a warning? A threat? Was it a game? If I had studied it harder I would have known. Seeing what the newspapers wrote about him, I was sure that that he would see me as an enemy. I knew that I needed to get my right to receive letters back, what ever message there was in that letter I needed to be able to get others. He would surely send me more".

Kim: "… what happened then?".

Lector: "You happened. You showing up were beyond perfect. You where desperate and was fully able to give me my rights back. So now I could receive letters again, but there was a problem; Dr. Chilton was still able to sort out the hate letters. The one letter from the Engineer was a letter where he pretended to praise me, but with a secret message behind it. So in order not to repeat him self, I through that he would send me a hate letter the next time".

Kim: "With some sort of secret message?.. that's why you hung all your hate letters up! You where analysing them all!".

Lector: "Very good Kim. By understanding what he wanted I could be able to prepare my self…. But… what ever he wrote in the first message was all he had to say to me. So when his package arrived… well I must say I did expect a trap to get pass security".

Kim: "But it was a test, and because you won he helped you escape".

Lector: "Flawless and correct. Impressive… I didn't think you would figure that out for your self".

Kim: "…. You where happy… in your own way, that I didn't die".

Lector: "Yes".

Kim: "Now you are telling me everything I want to know"

Lector: "I do yes".

Kim: "…and yesterday you wanted me to walk away; to abandon it all; to quit the case right away… you didn't want me to be blamed for you escape".

Lector: "Correct".

Kim: "Why?... why all that?".

Lector: "Just part of what makes me human Kim… just part of what makes me human".

Lector hangs up.

It was a long time since Lector had ever walked outside. It was a long road, and all he could see where ever he turned was cornfields. The time was perfect now; no people to disturb him. He takes out the phone he got from the dead security guard and dials a number. It rings a few times, before it gets answered. The voice is cold and rusty.

Person: "Hello?".

Lector: "Hello my dear Engineer…. I do believe we have a few things to discuss…..".

(Now remember to leave a comment please, that's the fuel that keeps me going  )


	9. Chapter 8: Place your bets

The basement is cold. 10 year ago the whole place had been used as a slaughterhouse, now no one used this abandon building…. almost no one. John is sitting in the light of a small lamp. Though it was not in the radio, he knows that it has happened; he knows that Lector has escaped. Suddenly the phone rings. Only Amanda knows the phone number, so when he picks it up he is surprised.

John: "Hello?".

Lector: "Hello my dear Engineer…. I do believe we have a few things to discuss…..".

John: "… What do you want?".

Lector: "Time…just a bit".

John: "Time is the only thing I don't have Hannibal.

Lector: "I just want to talk to you… I want you to listen".

John: "I have listened, through walls, death and time. I am however curios to how you got this number".

Lector: "Same way you knew I had escaped, of course.

John: "Well Hannibal, normally you wouldn't choose to call the one person you want dead the most".

Lector: "But then again my dear Engineer; our choices are not always entirely normal".

John: "Indeed Hannibal, indeed… but what is it really that you wish?".

Lector: "Survival, curiosity…. Retaliation. Ohhh vengeance can have so many names. But then again; you must admit that behind your, I'm guessing, cold and hard appearance, anger is what you feel when you think about me".

John: "Ah so it's pride that is making you call me. I was detecting an emotion, but I was reading it as stupidity. You live your life through rage and terror, you consume every last part of what makes people human. Anger is certainly an appropriate word for what I should feel, looking at your history".

Lector: "Digging in my past have we?".

John: "It's like a one way mirror".

Lector: "A Brokenmirror… take care my dear Engineer; if you try to piece it together you are going to cut yourself, I promise you that. Besides, the blood of the policeman who was with me last night is on your hands too".

John: "You murdered a man, you are threatening me, and you insult Amanda".

Lector: "Yes your apprentice did become quite upset by my drawing, didn't she? I guess naked pictures are extra disturbing to her… especially when it involves a syringe in her mouth. But you must be happy; I have done everything you planned; handed myself on a silver-plate… that was what you wanted, wasn't it?.. so you could kill me, that is your cause?".

John: "For this cause I am prepared to die… there is no cause where I'm prepared to kill".

Lector: "I see….. then what about dear little Kim Würtz?... though she does seem a bit pathetic, she can really keep her head clear and follow a lead like a sleuthhound, and now she will follow you to the end of the world my dear Engineer, and she will pull the trigger".

John: "Kim has realized something you haven't, and that makes her superior to you, despite her average mind. But I'm not the one she is a threat to".

Lector: "Cold and inhumane no matter what huh?... but what are you really saying?".

John: "I'm saying that she will never pull the trigger, not anymore; it is not her hate for me that makes her chase me, it is her love for life, and that's what we share".

Lector: "Then I hope she realizes that in time….. Funny; none of us wish for her to get caught in our crossfire, yet she is probably not going to give us that option".

John: "Let me ask you something: We know my motive not to come after her, but what kind of sick obsession is it that you have with her, can you tell me that?".

Lector: "No… let me in instead ask you something: You surround yourself with death and torture…. has the things you have done ever made your life any better?... your weakness is your believe my dear Engineer".

John: "Yours are your arrogance… goodbye Hannibal Lector".

Lector: "Is it a goodbye, because the next time we meet, one of us is going to die!".

John hangs up.

Kim is still standing behind Baltimore mental facility. The raining is beginning to stop. Richard is approaching her.

Richard: "Where you talking on the phone before?".

Kim looks at the sky. She use to hate the rain, but now she can't remember why. After a while, she looks at Richard.

Kim: "It's was Lector".

Richard: "No shit huh?".

In a while they just stare at each other. Then Richard speaks again.

Richard: "You know there is still something bothering me. I know that Lector could have died from that post trap and all, but still…. Why would Jigsaw set him free?... doesn't really seem as his pattern to release a murder".

Kim: "Maybe he thinks he can save life by putting an end to the legend of Lector".

Richard: "Still… why would he set free the only man that is as smart as he is?".

Kim: "Because he thinks he can capture him".

Richard: "Then…. Why would Hannibal run away from this facility? I mean; he was safe here".

Kim: "Because he thinks he can kill Jigsaw".

Kim looks Richard directly into his eyes.

Kim: "This is now a battle: Hannibal vs. Jigsaw…. Place your bets!".

(This is the ending. And though I have plans for a new "season", I'm probably not going to use my time on that unless of course enough of you people want me to. But at the moment I'm going to use my time on other things. Don't forget to leave a comment about what you though about the chapter or story, comments are what keeps me going).


	10. Chapter 9: The mystery of BH

(Okay here is a new season of "Hannibal vs. Jigsaw". I didn't plan on making more chapters, but since people seem to enjoy what I wrote, I make 7-10 more chapters in the tale)

Kim is talking with her boss in his office. She had come back from Baltimore a few days ago. Most of the first day had been used to calm down her mother over the phone. Normally she would have been happy to get back to the big city, but she had known what awaited her. She knew already before she stepped in to Lt. Stone, her boss's office that she was going to be blamed for it all.

Lt. Stone: "How could you have let this happen?".

He was almost yelling. Kim knows there is no point trying to defend herself, yet she still tries.

Kim: "How… how could I possible have known that he would escape? If anyone is to blame it's Dr. Chilton".

Lt. Stone: "Dr: Chilton has done a great job before you came and harassed him! Now we have to keep him in a cell, just because we fear he will tell people about Lector's escape. God Damn it! You spend many hours a day talking to Lector, and you didn't sense that he was planning an escape?".

Lt. Stone is pointing his big fat finger at Kim. He is an old man, fat and completely bald. His constant habit of smoking cigars makes him smell disgusting. Kim use to hate his smell, but though it hadn't improved one bit, Kim didn't get as disgusted as she use to be by it.

Lt. Stone: "Hello? Are you listening to me?".

Kim realizes that she has stopped paying attention and looks at him again.

Kim: "Sorry sir".

Lt. Stone: "I know you have gone though a lot, with the needles and all, but that is no excuse. You should have quit the case after you ended up on the hospital! You didn't think straight!... and you still don't!".

Kim: "I'm fine sir".

Lt. Stone: "Ohh no you are not…. you are hereby taken off the case… take some time off".

Kim: "Sir… I'm fine. I have been so close to Lector, I know how to capture him".

Lt. Stone: "Go home Kim, get some rest… you are falling apart".

Kim walks outside of the station. It had been raining for 2 days now. Though Kim though the rain felt good to her face, she wishes it would soon stop.

Man: "Ms. Würtz?".

Kim turns around and sees a man. He is about 50 years old, almost as short as she is, with a black bowler hat. He is wearing a soaking wet, old, grey coat that looks like it should have been thrown out years ago.

Kim: "Yes?".

Bill: "My name is Bill Lang Henderson, you can call me Bill.

Kim: "Well hello Bill".

Bill seems to be very interested in Kim. He looks her directly in to her eyes. For a moment he just stares at her.

Bill: "Ehmm… can I buy you a cop of coffee?... I want to talk to you about The Puzzle Killer and Hannibal Lector".

Kim: "… sure".

Kim was off the case, but she was willing to do anything to get information that could help her get back on the on it again".

After a few minutes they have sat down at a café. There was really crowded in there, Kim guessed that nobody liked to be outside in the rain. Luckily there where still able to find a table… her table, Kim had been coming to the café much and knew the owner quite well, so he always reserved the table for her.

Kim: "So… you said you had information?".

Bill: "Yes, I have leads that can perhaps lead to the capture of Hannibal Lector and the Puzzle Killer".

Kim: "He is called The Jigsaw Killer, but…".

Kim lowered her voice and look around to see if anyone was listening.

Kim: "How did you know that Lector has escaped?".

Bill: "I have my sources, just like you".

Kim: "You do know that it's punishable to keep information from the police right?".

Bill looks away for a second.

Bill: "… yesterday at 2 o'clock some of my men spotted Hannibal in an antic shop a few miles from here. Though we didn't catch him, we are pretty sure he was caught on camera. We can't get access to the videotape of the security cameras there… but you can".

Kim: "That's interesting, but why don't you go down to the police station and tell it?".

Bill: "Come on… they run over there and scare everybody, and then Hannibal will never show his face there again. No… I think it's better if someone quietly go down there and ask for the tape. Kim I can help you get Hannibal, we can't trust the police to catch him, but if we work together we can. I have a lot of resources and money".

Kim: "How did you know I had been suspended?".

Bill: "Like I said; I have my sources".

Kim doesn't trust him one bit, he had said he had information about both Hannibal and Jigsaw, yet he seems only to know about Hannibal, and only be interested in him. But Kim saw no other choice than to cooperate with him, now FBI had deserted her.

Kim: "Alright give me the address of the antic shop and your number, then I will check it out today".

Bill: "Great! Let me know when you have got the tape".

Bill writes his number and the antic store's address down on a napkin. Then he leaves. As Kim now sits alone at the table she starts to wonder: "Was this really what it had come to? Cooperating with rich old men who just want to catch Lector for the sake of sport?". Kim didn't like it, but unless she wanted to sit at her apartment while Hannibal and Jigsaw murdered one person after another, she had to play along.

Kim has almost finished her coffee when she suddenly hears a familiar voice.

Sarah: "I though I might find you here".

Kim looks up and sees her good and only friend from FBI, Sarah.

Sarah was just a bookkeeper and was only paid half of Kim's monthly salary, although she was 30 and had been in the FBI for longer than Kim. But that didn't stop them from being very good friends. Sarah and short bright hair, and was as so many others taller than Kim.

Kim: "Hey I was wondering when you might show up".

Sarah sits down in front of Kim.

Sarah: "Well have been quite busy; there has been a bank robbery a few days ago. Besides we bookkeepers gets a lot of work too when a serial killers get loose".

Sarah's smile fades; Kim can see she didn't mean to bring that up.

Sarah: "Ehm… I heard you have been suspended".

Kim: "Yeah…".

Sarah: "What are you going to do now?".

Kim: "Well what I have done since I came home; Looking in Hannibal's past, to see if I can find anything that can help the case".

Sarah: "So have you found something?".

Kim: "Well I really should tell you this, It's highly..".

Sarah: "Come on Kim it's me; your good friend".

Kim: "Well it seems like Hannibal had a college more than 20 years ago, a friend. Someone he actually confessed his crimes to. A man only known as B.H. in the records".

Sarah: "So what happened to him?".

Kim: "Don't know, a few years later he suddenly disappeared".

Sarah: "Lector killed him?".

Kim: "Perhaps, but Lector have never hide his other victims, even the musician he killed because he though his playing was bad, he made sure would turn up in the end. But whoever this guy was Lector apparently wanted him to disappear. But then again; it doesn't really seem to fit Lector's pattern, so he might still be alive. What ever happened to him, he is the only real lead I have".

That wasn't exactly true, Kim knew that the tape she would soon pick up also could prove to be a useful lead, but she actually agreed with Bill that it wouldn't help her capture Lector to get the police to run down there and scare everyone. Kim realizes that she had begun staring at her cop, and quickly looks up at Sarah again.

Kim: "Ehmm… but what was it you said about a bank robbery?".

Sarah: "Well a few masked guys walked into "Newstart bank" and ran away with 2.3 million. Do you think it has anything to do with Lector?".

Kim: "No, I doubt that neither Lector nor Jigsaw would do something like that, not that way anyway, too risky".

Sarah: "Well I have used my lunch break now, so I better get back to organising reports and the archive".

As Sarah leaves Kim begins to think again. "Lector is in the same town as Jigsaw, and that can't be a coincidence. What was Lector really doing in the antic store?" Kim walks out to her car to drive to the antic shop. "Would the tape help? And more importantly; how should she ever find B.H., if he really was alive?".

(Hope you enjoyed the chapters, don't forget to comment on it, otherwise there might not been more chapters )


	11. Chapter 10: Far from Heaven

Getting the tape was not that difficult, when Kim flashed her badge they quickly got the last 3 days of recordings in the antic shop, from an old woman at the desk. Kim drives back to her apartment. Her apartment is on the last floor, right before you get to the attic. When she walks towards her door she can see someone has put a small note on her door while she was gone. "What makes me human" is written on it. Kim quickly drops her bag. "What is this?" She thinks. There was no question that it was Lector who had written it. She slowly checks the entire hallway…. nothing. Then she get back to her apartment.. nothing ether; she checks every corner, every room and every closet, but Lector is nowhere to be found. Why had Lector done this? Why had he come to her apartment? She doesn't know. He was gone now. She sits down and put the first tape in her player, nothing, apparently Lector hadn't been in the store 2 days ago. She tries the next tape. After a few hours she finally sees him; Lector gets in the store, wearing a black hat and coat. He talks with a young man at the desk, that also gave Kim the tape, before they both go around into the back. "Damn it! There was only that one camera in the store, so she couldn't see what was going on out back. A few minutes later Lector walks out with a small wooden box, and the other man returns to the desk. Lector pays for the box, and leaves. "What is in that box?" Kim thinks. She then watches the last tape, the tape from today, but it seems like Lector was only in the shop that one time.

Kim looks at her watch, it's almost night time. She plans to go to the store tomorrow and ask the man at the desk what was in the box he sold Lector, but for now she needs to get some rest.. She takes a quick shower before going to bed, she stinks of her boss' cigars. As she lies in her bed she looks out the window "When was that damn rain going to stop?".

The next morning Kim wakes up because the rain hits so hard on her window. She looks at her watch, the antic shop should be open now. She checks the newspaper to see if there have been any killings, but luckily all it tells is about the bank robbery Sarah had told her about. All her wounds have healed now, so you can barley see the marks from where the needles were anymore. Kim is happy to finally let go of the bandages. Now she is no longer officially on duty, she sees no reason to why she should wear her usual suite and black professional skirt. She takes a shower and slips into a pair of jeans, a t-shirt from last summer and a pair of sneakers. In a sense she is happy that she finally gets a chance to wear her dark red leatherjacket, it has just been hanging in her apartment for months. She drives out to the antic shop again. As she walks in she can see that same person at the desk that was the one that sold Lector the old wooden box. He is about Kim's age and has short black hair. Kim skips the line and walks directly over to him.

Kim: "Hello my name is Kim Würtz, I'm from the FBI, I was wondering if I could ask you some questions… mister?"

Carl: "Carl ma'am".

Normally people talks with a respect when they hear she is from the FBI, but this guy Carl says it with absolutely no sense of respect. Kim is only 25, so being called ma'am is not something she is too keen on.

Kim: "Carl… right. Could we go out into the back?".

Carl turns to the customers and puts on a big smile.

Carl: "Ok listen people, the lady wants me in the back for… what 10 min.?".

He turns to her.

Kim: "10 min. should be enough".

People seem to find it very funny, but Kim doesn't care; she has experienced things like that before. They go back, into where the storage is. There are many big boxes with numbers on them, and old, dusty furniture. Carl has still a big smile on his face, which irritates Kim a bit.

Carl: "So what is it you wish to discuss with me?".

Kim: "I wish.. to ask you about a man you sold a wooden box to, 2 days ago. Do you remember?".

Carl: "Ahh yes a certain Mr. Simmons, came by to pick up a wooden box there has been left here for 20-30 years".

Kim: "Mr. Simmons huh? Did he shown any ID?".

Carl: "We don't check ID here, people can just tell us their names when they ask us to keep some old antic thing stored. And then they will be given a code, and since Mr. Simmons… as he said his name was when he delivered the package and collected it 2 days ago….since he had the code I gave him his box".

Kim: "Do you have any idea what was in it? Or did he do anything you found odd or unusual?".

Carl: "Ohh yes detective Scully, I do think this is an X-file".

Kim: "Listen, I don't appreciate your childish jokes".

Kim couldn't hide anymore that she was very irritated by him. But surprisingly his face suddenly became more seriously.

Carl: "Well I don't appreciate you just skipping the line of some of our best costumers with a case that could easily wait for 5 min.".

Kim: "…. Okay… I guess that's all. Thank you for your time Carl".

Kim turns around to leave.

Carl: "Listen I could give you my number, if you want to talk to me about something".

Kim: "Thanks, but I already have the number to the store".

Carl: "Yes but you don't have mine".

Kim turns around.

Kim: "What?".

Carl: "It is rain quite a lot recently; makes the air cold. If you would like to warm your self, you could call me".

He gives her a small piece of paper with his number on it.

Kim: "If I get cold I have a jacket".

Carl: "Well that's not the same as a man".

Kim: "Neither are you".

Kim walks out of the shop trying to hide a little smile. She had gotten absolutely nothing out of her visit in the shop, yet for some reason she doesn't really feel disappointed.

She drives to the café. If the tape didn't tell her anything, she will have to focus on finding out who B.H is. Kim orders a cop of coffee and sits down at her usual table. She pulls out the piece of paper with the phone number. "Why?.. why of all times did it have to happen now?" She had met others, but this man was different…. "No!" She couldn't think of Carl now, she had to think of how to track down Lector; correct her mistake. Jigsaw wasn't going anywhere; people knew about him, but if people found out about Lectors escape, it could cause national panic. As she is done with her coffee she lifts her cup, she then suddenly realizes that someone has written something on the table, right where she had her cup. "What makes me human" It says. Kim looked around… Nothing. She couldn't see Lector anywhere. "Why is he following me?" Kim thinks.

Afterwards she drives back to her apartment. If Lector kept following her, sooner or later he would make a mistake, and the perhaps she could correct her mistake and capture him. First thing she decides is to carry her gun everywhere; she now sees that she has to.

As she approaches her apartment door she is happy to see that there is no note on it this time. She unlocks it and as she is about to step in, a woman walks down from the attic. She is a bit taller than Kim, with black hair and about 34-37 years.

Woman: "Hey you?... could you please help me carry my chair up on the attic?".

Kim: "Ohh well…".

Woman: "Ohh please, it will only take one minute".

Kim: "Ohh alright.

Kim locks her apartment again, and follows the woman up the stair to the attic.

Kim: "You seem familiar, have you gone to Oxford?".

Woman: "What?.. no, and I'm new in the building".

Kim: "Okay, just seems like I have seen you from somewhere".

They get to the attic. An old chair is standing only a few feet from the door to the attic.

Kim: "… But the chair is so close to the attic already".

Woman: "Hehe well my boyfriend had to leave just before he had carried it all the way".

Kim: "I see".

They both grab the chair and begin to movie it into the attic, through the door. The attic is dark and very dusty. As they put the chair down Kim suddenly sees a big bag in one of the corners.

Kim: "That's strange".

She points to the bag.

Kim: "It seems like someone have placed a brand new bag up here. Wow it looks like it's big enough to contain a person in it.

The woman steps over to Kim.

Woman: "Well I most certainly hope so.

Kim realizes that she made a giant mistake following the woman to the attic. She turns towards the woman, but too late: The woman has already taken out the syringe and injects it into Kim's neck. Then everything gets dark.

Kim wakes up by someone throwing water in her face.

Woman: "…I said wake up!".

Kim looks up. She tries to move her hands, but can't. She is sitting in a chair with her hands handcuffed behind her back. In front of her is the woman sitting on a wooden table, with an empty glass in one hand and a big knife in the other. The woman has a green shirt, jeans and what look like combat boots on. The small lamp in the ceiling is the only light in the room. The room is made of concrete walls and has no window. As Kim looks around, the woman drops the glass and begins to clean her nails with the knife.

Kim: "Where… where am I?".

Woman: "Under ground, a slaughterhouse actually".

The women laugh.

Woman: "Welcome to hell!".

(Don't forget to comment on the chapter)


	12. Chapter 11: Finally meet him

Kim: "You are… Jigsaw.. right?".

Kim tries not to sound afraid.

Woman: "You know.. you have the look of a woman who fights for women's rights. Yet when FBI was in trouble you let that psycho Hannibal drool all over you in exchange for information. Now… how does that separate you from a simple hooker or stripper?".

Kim: "What?... well ehmmm.. I swallowed my pride and did what was necessary for my country".

Woman: "Oh come on! Why do you try to sound like a hero?... who is it you are trying to impress? You little….".

Kim: "Amanda!... one of his first victims!".

Kim is chocked, when she finally realizes it.

Amanda: "….. Well I though you would never recognize me".

Amanda jumps down from the table.

Kim: "You can't bee Jigsaw".

Amanda freezes; it's clear that she had enjoyed that Kim though she was The Jigsaw Killer. After a few seconds she walks over to Kim.

Amanda: "You are lucky…. you finally get to meet him".

She grabs Kim by the shoulder and pulls her up, still holding the knife. They walk out of the room and into a great big room. The door into the room she woke up in, is thick and made of iron. Kim looks around, there are many long tables with different kind of instruments: knifes, drawings, tools and mannequin dolls. They proceed through it and get into a smaller room. A hooded man sits at a table, drawing a sketch. Amanda sits Kim down and leaves. The hooded man takes a few seconds to finishes a line on his drawing, then he turns around on his chair, takes off his hood and face Kim.

Kim is surprised over her own reaction, she doesn't feel much fear. She has imaged this moment for so long, and now here he finally is: The Jigsaw Killer. He is taller than she had imagined, older. His face is cold and don't seem to show much emotion, he has short white hair, and small eyes. Though there is plenty of light in the room, there seems to be much shadow in his face. There is a big table between them.

John: "Ahh Kim, awake at last. As you of course have figured out; I am the one you have been chasing for so long".

Kim: "Jigsaw…."

Kim almost whispers it.

John: "I have a name.. it's John and you can call me that. But I am however guilty in what you people are blaming me for. I'm the one you have been looking for…… are you disappointed?".

Kim: "No…. your pretty much like I have imagined you".

Kim tried to twist her hands out of the cuffs, but they are on too tight.

John: "I'm afraid that the handcuffs are still necessary, for protection….. mine. I'm sure Hannibal has told you quite a lot about me and my sickness".

Kim: "Yes".

Kim doesn't like it; John keeps looking her in the eyes. She looks down into the table. She takes a deep breath, and then speaks again.

Kim: "Why?... why am I here?".

John: "That will be answered in time. For now I can tell you that I want something from you, that only you can give me… next question".

Kim: "No but… I won the game, I chose to survive".

John: "You chose to keep searching for me, you chose to keep being involved. So I hold you to your choice

Kim: "I see…… but then why is Amanda here?.. why is she helping you?".

John: "She needs me and I need her. I saved her life and she helps saving mine; a perfect circle.".

Kim: "So she has been with you all along?".

John: "Most of the time yes. As I have grown weaker, she has grown stronger. She is not wasting her life like so many others are. You see there are 3 types of people: The ones that do good for mankind, the ones that do nothing for mankind and the ones that hurt mankind. The first type of people have been enlightened, only the first one have had their eyes opened, and understands how to live. The second type of people are like yourself; wasting countless years doing nothing, living, but don't really have a life".

Kim: "So my crime was wasting my life?".

John: "Those who don't appreciate life, do not deserve life Kim. You haven't experienced anything in your life until now. You have just sat there studying. Life is more than knowledge; learning how others have lived their life can never really bee living…… Now the last type of people".

Kim: "Are like Lector…….".'

John: "Yes… murders, drug dealers and terrorists… the very core of what destroys society. Lector…. is a living proof that monsters can be very real, and that they are amongst us. Lector have a fully sense of reality; he know what he does is wrong, he just don't care".

John finally stops looking Kim in the eyes. He turns to a rusty old sink on the wall. He grabs a glass from the table and fills it with water from the tap in the sink. He takes a few moments to drink the water. As he moves Kim tries to see what it is he had been drawing, but can't quite figure it out. It looks like a human head, but she have to move her head back because now John turns to her again.

John: "I know that this place is not exactly clean, but as you can imagine; it's hard to find places where people will leave you alone, and don't ask questions about what you are doing. In fact this place is not too far from a police station… make your weaknesses to your strengths they say… and having a police station nearby certainly seems like a weakness".

Kim has a hard time imagining that having a police station nearby could ever be a strength when you are trying to hide that you are a wanted serial killer.

John: "… Now to get back to the subject of Hannibal… you see "Chaos theory" is what drives him; put the world through hell and hope what comes out on the other side is better, or at least, that's his excuse for being as he is".

Amanda walks in.

Amanda: "…I'm going to try now".

John: "Very well. Can you bring Kim back to her room first?".

Amanda looks down on Kim. Kim wonders what it is Amanda is going to do.

Amanda: "Get up…".

Kim stands up from the chair and walks back to the room where she had woken up, with Amanda right behind her.

Kim only realizes now that she had been asleep for 24 hours, and that it was night time again.

When Kim gets back to her room (which looked more like a prison cell) she sees that a madras has been laid out for her, and a plate with some cold potatoes and meat. Kim only notices now that there is an old toilet in the corner. It was clear that what ever they wanted, they planned to keep her for a while. "This is strange… this doesn't seem as his pattern at all. He usually tests people when they don't appreciate their lives, not keep them imprisoned" Kim thinks to her self. She knows it's hopeless, but she tries to make conversation with Amanda, sometimes that can make the kidnappers trust you.

Kim: "Amanda?".

Amanda: "Yeah…".

Amanda doesn't seem to listen, she is about to walk out of the room. But when Kim doesn't say anything else, she turns around and looks at her.

Amanda: "…. What?".

Kim: "… well I just wondered: How did it all begin?... how did he become Jig….. ehmm well who he is now?".

Amanda seems to chew a bit on her tongue before answering.

Amanda: "Suicide attempt… car crash".

Kim: "I see, so that just made him want to test people… like he is testing me now?".

Amanda puts on a big smile.

Amanda: "Once again you think it all about you!".


	13. Chapter 12: The meaning of the game

(Hi people, here is another chapter in the story. I want to especially thank Rock Raider for the good and detailed review he left, and hope you people will enjoy the following chapters I post. Since I have already writing ahead, I promise to update soon).

Kim: "Yes but why?... there must be a better way than killing and torturing people".

It's morning. Amanda had walked in to bring Kim breakfast. Amanda had not been in a very good mood, but surprisingly she didn't seem to mind talking a little to Kim. Kim guessed that she didn't have the chance to talk to a lot of people. Now Kim has asked into the whole meaning to why they where really playing games.

Amanda: "I suppose you have a better way? It's a simple fact that society doesn't work. What I have seen in politics is irrational and sloppy. I'm done listening to politicians who sit in a room doing nothing!; demanding taxes, but don't really use the money on helping people".

Kim: "No… society can help people, they can help you".

Amanda: "But society didn't help me… John did".

Amanda pulls out the knife and start cleaning her nails with it.

Amanda: "You know… he gave you this great opportunity in life, and you just turn around and spit him in the face".

Kim: "What do you mean?".

Amanda: "Don't you feel different? Don't you feel different since you past his test?: that life suddenly feel so much better?".

Kim: "No I… don't".

Amanda: "You must do… I did".

Kim suddenly realizes that Amanda is right; Kim has felt different since the needle incidence. 2 weeks ago she would never had enjoyed to feel the rain to her face, 2 weeks ago she would have been much more disgusted by her bosses cigar, and 2 weeks ago she would never had accepted a boy's phone number, who she hardly even knew. She has changed.

Amanda has perhaps picked up on Kim's face expression, that Kim really did feel changed, because Amanda begins to talk again.

Amanda: "So how about showing a little gratitude?".

Kim: "….. Amanda, what where you doing last night?".

Amanda looks away.

Kim: "Amanda… what was it you where suppose to do, that you failed?".

Amanda: "Failed?".

Kim: "You said you where going to try something last night, and when you walked in this morning you clearly looked disappointed. So what ever you did it clearly didn't go well".

Kim can see she is on to something, because Amanda suddenly becomes very silent.

Kim: "Look why don't you tell me…".

Amanda: "Look kid!.. I'm not interested in being your friend!".

Amanda storms out of the room and locks the door. Kim knows she has blew it, she shouldn't have gone so far, she should have kept discussing things Amanda enjoyed talking about, so she could perhaps find out why she was here. Kim walks to her madras and sits down on it. What is it they want from her? Kim didn't know, but there must be a reason to why she needs to stay in this cell.

But there was something John had said, what was it again? "Make your weaknesses your strengths"…. Maybe she could actually turn this over to her advantage. They clearly didn't wish her to be dead, so maybe she could get information about the case... well about The Jigsaw Killer, if she survived this, this could certainly help her in her investigation. That thought helps, though Kim knows she should be more concerned about what is going to happen to her once this is over. Okay the fact is that if Jigsaw was telling the truth there is a police station nearby, so if she can just find a way to yell out for help, or get a phone, they could be down here in 5 min. But if Amanda was also telling the truth and this was underground, then perhaps it's not so easy to get down to. Kim has not heard the rain since she got here, so either this really was so deep underground that you couldn't hear the rain or the rain had just stopped.

For a few hours Kim tries to figure out a possibility to why she is help captive, then suddenly the door is unlocked, and Amanda steps in.

Amanda: "John though you wanted to get out of your room for a little while".

Amanda seems to be more calm around Kim now, not only does she seem to no longer be upset, but she also turns her back to Kim when they walk over to where John is making his drawings. But John isn't there. Amanda sits down on the table after Kim sits down on the chair she was on last night. Kim puts her cuffed hands on the table in front of her. She had the night before moved the cuffs under her own feet so she could use her hands to eat with.

Amanda: "He should be here shortly".

Kim thinks that this will perhaps be a good time to see if she can get more information out of Amanda.

Kim: "So… I suppose John and you think that the goal can justify the means?".

Amanda: "Of course, there is no other way to get people to understand. You should know that; you experienced it".

Kim: "But if that's true, then why don't you try to tell it to people? I'm sure people would begin to understand that you really need to live every second of your life fully. Why are you keeping it almost a secret? I mean…. Just working the 2 of you alone?".

Kim: "Well…. Ehh".

Kim can see Amanda is beginning to get confused, perhaps Amanda had never questioned the fact that their theory was almost a secret to the public.

Amanda: "Well most people wouldn't understand… and…".

Kim: "I'm sure that when people heard the words from someone who had actually been in a test, some could understand".

Amanda: "Bye Kim…".

Amanda walks towards the door.

Amanda: "I'm not smart enough to have this conversation".

She stops on the half way, right next to Kim. John steps in.

John: "Wrong Amanda…".

He lays his hands on her shoulders.

John: "…You did fine".

Amanda gives a little smile and walks out. John walks to the chair at his desk where he had been drawing before and sits down.

John: "The answer to your question…"

Kim: "What?".

John: "Your question just now; why we don't try to tell more people about how to live proper. Why we don't actually go public with it, why we don't stand forward and tell it straight to people. Let me answer that for you… Well you see".

Kim: "No wait!... why don't you let people decide for them selves what's best for them?".

John: "Since when have people got a clue about what's best for them?... Now single individual can be smart, single individuals can be understanding and can see the big picture. But people; individuals who are thinking and talking together, they can be quite self-destructive, without knowing it. People spread panic and fear among them selves. People can't understand anything… only individuals can. So some things are better for the single person to decide for themselves".

Kim: "Listen mr…. ehmm listen John. You clearly don't have much faith in humanity, but your dream… won't that makes humanity break away from nature… the very core of what makes us human?".

John: "Actually humanity has already let it self break away from nature: If an apple gets infected it naturally and per instinct falls off the tree, thereby preventing the entire tree from being infected. It dies so others can live. This patter follows every living being on the earth: insects, plants… mammals… except humans. People will rather drag everyone down with them, than die by them selves… generation after generation people have learned not to believe that they are a part of something greater than them selves. So you see…. Egoism causes us to be different from all other thing in nature".

Kim: "I'm not sure where you are heading with this John".

Kim realized that she couldn't possibly outsmart him, like she had done with Amanda. He really has though everything trough, and seemed to believe 100 percent in his work.

John: "Of course not. And really I just brought you out of your room a while because I though you might want to see a bit more than just the grey concrete walls in there".

Kim: "Well thank you for that……Yesterday I asked you why I'm here, but you didn't really answer me. Could you give me an answer now?".

John sighs, and the answers.

John: "You are an important part of what can very well become my greatest game".

"What was he talking about" Kim thinks. John turns around to continue the drawing on his desk. "The drawing!" Kim thinks, she hadn't looked at it when she had the chance. "What was it John was drawing?". It was clear that John didn't bring her out just to debate, he actually tries to show her some kindness. He isn't as cold as Kim had imagined him, but then again: No one is pure evil. Maybe Kim should just do the logical thing; just to walk over and look at the drawing. She stands up, and walks over beside John. The drawing…. Kim recognized the face on it.

Kim: "Lector?... is this what it's all about?... Hannibal Lector?".


	14. Chapter 13: The Truth about Miracles

John doesn't answer. He just looks at Kim, while she tries piecing all she had experienced together.

Kim: "You are going to capture and test Hannibal Lector?... but where do I fit in?".

John: "Whatever interest or feeling Hannibal has for you, it will probably lead him right to where we want him".

Kim: "Lector is not interested in me".

John: "No?... he followed you for days… the messages "What makes us human".. you must have noticed them".

Kim: "Well… I…".

John: "He had been right in front of you for days, yet you didn't see him, you had been way too busy tracking him down. I don't know what's so hard; the rain can't wash away the trail Hannibal has left behind so obviously".

Kim: "So… I'm bait?".

John: "Now you can certainly call your self that, but as I have said before: you chose that fate for yourself".

John turns around again and continues the drawing of Hannibal Lector's head and its anatomy. "Make your weaknesses your strengths" Kim repeats in her head. She lets John have a little peace and quiet for 5 minutes, and then she asks the question.

Kim: "John…. What can you tell me about B.H…… who is or was he?

John stops drawing. He seems to think for himself before answering.

John: "Why do you think I can answer that?"

Kim: "Because you have been digging in Lector's past too".

John turns around and smiles a bit.

John: "Curiosity drives many".

Kim: "Is B.H. alive?".

John: "No…. B.H. died 20 years ago".

Kim: "Who was he?".

John: "Lector's college, a friend".

Kim: "Another cannibal?".

John: "I don't think so… but it's uncertain how much he knew about Lector's taste for human flesh…. that Kim is the million dollar question I don't have the answer to".

Kim: "So what happened to him?".

John: "There are no burial grounds with his name on it, yet he has not disappeared since he has died. Look for a dead man Kim and you can easily find him… I did".

Kim: "Where?... where can you find his body?".

Amanda steps in.

Amanda: "John it evening, let me try again".

John: "Amanda… Kim is the key; the safe way, don't put your self though this".

Amanda: "We don't need her, I can do it".

John looks away from Amanda.

John: "Very well, let's prepare then".

Amanda once again grabs Kim's shoulder meaning that Kim needed to get back to her cell. Kim walks to her cell. When Amanda is beginning to close the door Kim speak to her.

Kim: "So are you going to try to catch Lector again tonight?".

Amanda stops, and opens the door again.

Amanda: "What did you say?".

Kim: "That's what you are doing right? You don't believe John's plan will work, so you are out every night looking for Lector?".

Amanda: "Have John told you that?".

Kim: "More like a hint…. And letting Lector track me to here, seems a lot safer than what you are doing".

Amanda: "Well I don't think it can be that easy. And that fucking psychopath doesn't deserve to run free one second more than he has to".

Kim: "You seem very eager to catch him yourself. Has he done something to you, that has provoked what certainly looks like hate?".

Amanda ignores her and closes the door. Kim is again alone in the cell. Amanda seems to have a personal reason to hate Lector, but Kim can't really figure it out.

There has been laid out some food for Kim. She eats it and lies down on the madras. It takes a long time for her to go to sleep, laying on an old madras is not very comfortable.

Very early in the morning she wakes up. Someone is yelling, she quickly recognizes the voice as Amanda. Kim gets up and walks to the metal door to hear who she is talking to. Kim can hear it John.

Amanda: "…I know I didn't find him! But you got to let me try again. We can't sit here and wait until that psycho decides to show up".

John: "Amanda… looking for Hannibal is more dangerous for you than for him".

Amanda: "I can do it, I can catch him".

John: "Amanda he is not to be underestimated, if you face him he can take so much from you".

Amanda: "He can't take my pride!".

John: "Believe me Amanda he can take that away from you too".

Kim can't hear Amanda anymore, so she guess that Amanda has nodded or something, because John suddenly speaks much lower and softer to her, Kim needs to put her head very close to the door to hear what he says.

John: "Amanda…. If you do happen to ever face him….. you can't show fear Amanda, that will just grand him more power. I want you to stop searching for him, the day you stop in believing me, is the day you loose me".

Kim can hear that Amanda is crying. But it seems like she has agreed to what he is saying. Kim moves away from the door. What could it be that has made Amanda so angry at Lector? Kim lies down and goes back to sleep.

She wakes up again a few hours later because someone shakes her head.

Amanda: "Hello?".

Kim opens her eyes and stands up.

Amanda: "You can eat your breakfast outside".

Kim walks out of the room and see that some bread on a plate is on one of the tables. Amanda leads her over to it, and takes out a new set of handcuffs, she chains Kim's one leg to the chair.

Amanda: "I'm going to leave you now, can you promise to be a good girl?".

Kim just nods and starts to eat. "It's probably best not to talk back" She thinks. Amanda goes out of the door on the opposite end of the big room. Kim doesn't know where that leads, but she guesses it lead outside.

Several minutes passes by where no one is in the same room as Kim. She looks around, many of the tools and mechanical things are gone from the room. Something new is in the room; a black box with a big lock on it. Kim looks around…. No one is near her. She tries to stand up and walk out of the room, but now Kim finds out that she can't move. The chair is actually stuck to the floor. "Well there goes that plan" Kim thinks. Then John comes into the room. He is holding a small mechanical thing, at the size of an electric shaver. It actually looks exactly like an electric shaver. He looks at Kim, then sits down and starts working on it.

Kim: "What's… that?".

John turns to Kim and pushes a button. 4 blades come out of it, one on the top, one in the bottom and one of each side. Kim gets a little freak out about it.

Kim: "What's… what that for?".

John: "It's not for you Kim don't worry".

Kim gets relieved. John presses a button on it so the blades go back in. He then takes a screwdriver and tightens some screws on it.

Kim: "Where is Amanda?".

John: "The basement, she is sealing off the last exits".

Kim: "You are preparing for a game aren't you?... You are close to capture Lector?".

John: "Stop asking question you already know the answer to Kim".

John seems way too relaxed Kim thinks. John seems so sure they can just capture Lector when he comes… if he even comes.

Kim: "John?... I have met Lector, and it will take a miracle for you to capture him just by waiting for him".

John: "That's the problem with you people… whenever something goes wrong you wait and hope for a miracle. Capturing Hannibal can never be a miracle, an addicted woman whom the world has given up on, who suddenly finds the courage to survive a game… that is a miracle. A woman who gets cured from her drug addiction by becoming reborn… that is a miracle. So you can't sit around and wait for miracles, you have to create them.

John puts away the little metal thing with the blades.

John: "Maybe it's time I tell you a bit more about B.H.".

(That's it guys, don't forget to comment, then more chapters will come soon)


	15. Chapter 14: The first battle of Titans

John takes out a piece of paper from the table, and begins to draw on it. After 10 seconds, he looks up at Kim for a reaction.

Kim: "Yes... please tell me".

John keeps drawing while he talks.

John: "B.H. was doing psychiatric practice, just like Lector, of course he didn't have as fancy friends as Lector. But he and Lector seemed to exchange many opinions and ideas though the years. This man was perhaps even someone Hannibal would call his friend, but that's just a guess. I'm guessing that one night, B.H. found out about Hannibal's killings…. and then Hannibal killed him. He stuck a knife in his heart… and B.H. died".

Kim: "What happened then?".

John: "He left him…. and B.H. have been wanting for revenge ever since".

Kim leans forward on the chair.

Kim: "What?... you said he died".

John: "Yes….. B.H. is now but a shadow of himself, B.H. is a ghost".

"John seems completely mad" Kim thinks.

Kim: "Ghost don't exist John".

John: "Why not?.. you agreed that Hannibal is a monster the other day".

Kim: "That was different, that was just metaphorically speaking, but if you die you can't come back".

John: "Kim you are a very smart girl, but you really need to think outside of the box. Amanda can…. So why can't you?".

Kim: "Okay… let's say a ghost haunts Lector. How does he fit in to anything?".

John: "Nowhere yet. His actions don't cause any reaction yet, meaning that his choices don't change anything in the world, and maybe they never will. But that's up to him".

Kim: "Please… explain what you mean. Just tell me the facts".

John seems to think for a moment.

John: "Do you think we can ever make you quite the case Kim?... can we fix you? Can we make you see that for the right causes you are allowed to do anything?".

Kim: "No… I'm not like you".

John: "You are more like me than you know, and when the time comes… you too will break the law for a cause you believe in, just like I did".

Kim: "No I won't… I believe in the system, I believe in the law".

John: "The law is made by people. Do you remember what I told you about individuals who are talking together? I believe some day you will break the law, because it feels right".

Kim looks away. She doesn't want to talk about it anymore. She tries to hold back her tears, she wipes her eyes and then looks at John.

Kim: "And when you capture Lector…. then what? What will happen to me then?... Am I going to die?".

John: "That's your choice not mine".

Kim: "Stop talking in riddles…. You sound like Lector".

John: "DON'T!...".

Kim had never heard him yell before and she isn't at all prepared for it. Kim stops herself from screaming as he yells out the first word. But luckily his next words are calmer.

John: "… compare me to Hannibal".

Kim quickly nods. She has tried this before, back when she talked to Lector. Back then Lector wasn't very keen on being compared to Jigsaw either. Kim thinks she has gotten as much information John would allowed her to get, out of him, so she tries to change the subject.

Kim: "It seems like you despise Lector…. but what Amanda feels for Lector seems like pure hate".

John: "…. Go on".

Kim: "Why does she hate him so much, that she will risk her own life several night to catch him, when you ask her not to?".

John: "Amanda has met Hannibal, back when you allowed him to get visitors".

Kim: "The woman he drew a naked picture of?".

John begins to smile a bit again.

John: "… So you are listening. Yes he drew a naked picture of her, but the syringe in her mouth on the picture is what upset her".

Kim: "So she wants revenge?".

John: "I have chosen to believe that that incidence has only made her more eager to prepare his test, but that she doesn't whish for revenge".

Kim: "What kind of test?".

John: "As for now: a material test will do; testing his will to survive".

Kim can hear Amanda running towards them through the hallway. But as she opens the door she seems perfectly calm. She is wearing a thick jacket Kim hasn't seen her wear before.

Amanda: "Ehmm… John… I'm going to try again".

John: "Very well".

John turns to Kim.

John: "Could you stay here for a few hours Kim? Amanda and I are going on a little trip".

Kim nods. Amanda takes off her jacket and leaves it on the table in front of Kim. Then they both walk out of the door again, leaving Kim alone. "That's strange" Kim thinks "John had asked Amanda to stop looking for Lector, yet now they both seem to walk out to look for him. "I though the plan was to wait for him here" Kim thinks. She doesn't know what to believe anymore.

After a few minutes, she suddenly realizes something; she might able to reach and grab the jacket Amanda had left on the table in front of her, maybe there is a key in it. She leans forward and tries to take it. Damn! It's just out of her reach. But what about the plate in front of her? She grabs it and with it, she can extend her reach just enough to pull the jack over to her. She goes though the pockets. All kind of junk seem s to be in it "a small screwdriver, a piece of soap and.. what's that? A key!" Kim tries it on the cuffs on her hands. It doesn't work. Then she tries it on the cuff that links the chair and her foot together. "Yes! It works!" She can't believe she is that lucky. Though her hands are still cuffed in front of her, she can now run out. Kim takes the small piece of soap and the small screwdriver, and puts it into her pocket. She guesses that since Amanda has it, it's not just a normal piece of soap and the screwdriver could perhaps get the handcuffs off once she is outside.

She walks over to the black box she saw before and tries to open it, but with no luck. She then sneaks to the door John and Amanda had gone through a few minutes ago. She opens it, empty; no one is in the hallway. She walks through the hallway as silent as she can. This all seems a bit too good to be true; just escaping because of pure luck, because Amanda had left her jacket too close to her. Kim has actually never seen Amanda go with that jacket before, it had looked like it was brand new, almost bought for the occasion…. Bought just for the purpose of Kim to take it. Kim begins to realize that this might not be a coincidence. Kim begins to understand what's really going on. Amanda had run to the door into the room where John and Kim had been. She had acted calm, but what she said almost seemed like something she had rehearsed, almost like something John had made her rehearse. Made her rehearsed to fool Kim…. to fool her into believing everything was fine, though it wasn't. A sign that something was happening right now, a sign to John, that Kim wasn't suppose to hear. As Kim walks into a very dark hallway, she begins to understand exactly what really going on. She now knows that she can't escape, not today. She walks past some big lockets, and then it happens. Someone grabs her from behind and forces her into the wall, putting an old antic knife to her throat and whispers to her.

Stranger: "Hi Kim… long time no see".

Kim: "Hi Lector".

Lector: "You know I had a feeling that if I just concentrated on tracking you down, you would lead me right to our dear Engineer in the end. In the land of the blind, the one-eyed man certainly is king".

Kim knows that she should feel happy finally to be able to have the last word in a conversation with Lector, but the disappointment knowing that she can't escape after all, makes sure she doesn't feel any happiness when she tells it to him.

Kim: "Lector…. don't you get it? It's a trap… and I'm bait".

Lector throws Kim into one of the lockets along the wall as he can hear footsteps approaching. It's John, holding a knife in his right hand.

John: "She is right you know; the pawn has reached the endgame, time to see if it gets sacrificed and taken off the board".

John stops, still holding a knife in his hand.

Lector smiles and walks toward him, holding the old antic knife he had held at Kim throat just before. Kim doesn't need to watch, she already knows how it's going to turn out, and maybe Lector knows it too.

Suddenly someone jumps out from one of the lockets wearing a pig mask and a red cape when Lector is just 6 feet from John. Lector doesn't turn around quick enough and the person puts a syringe right in his neck. Lector struggles for a second, then he falls to the ground.

John: "Checkmate in 2 moves Hannibal, you should have seen it coming".

John puts his knife back into his pocket. The knife clearly made for the purpose of making Lector believe that John wanted to fight with him.

Kim knew it was going to happen, but she still can't quite believe it; her escape was just a trick to make it easier to capture Lector, once he was inside. And they had done it…. They had captured Hannibal Lector.

(Now don't forget to comment on the chapter, then I will do my best to post a new chapter soon)


	16. Chapter 15: Starting the Escape

(Here is a new chapter in the story, I was so flattered by the last couple of comments that I though I should post this chapter a little before time. I really want to thank "Rock Raider" and "jig saw puzzle" for the very good and intelligent reviews they have given, I love your feedback, that's what keeps me going, that's what keep me writing. I actually like to think of my story like the SAW movies in the sense that it's quality story made in a short amount of time, but now I'm flattering my self hehe I know. I have already written 2 more chapters and expect to write 2-3 more chapters before it ends (if it ends!!!). So enjoy this chapter, it will probably take 2-3 days before the next chapter will be posted (no matter how happy your reviews makes me hehe) ).

Kim had been taken back to her cell, before John and Amanda had moved Lector. Kim doesn't know how to feel: If Lector gets killed, it could save many lives and certainly prevent national panic from starting right now, but what would happen to her then? Would they just let her go? She can now hear John and Amanda talk as they are getting closer, probably carrying Lector with them. Amanda seemed to be very happy.

Amanda: "Haha we got him! Let's place him in "The Star".

John: "The Star is my personal insurance and shall only be activated when Lector is awakes. Patience Amanda patience, it is yet not time".

Amanda: "What?.. but we got him!".

John: "We place him down there to live, not to die. We need to check the whole test again, before starting it".

Amanda: "I have already bled for you once John, what more do you want?... Let's test him now!".

Kim can hear through the door, that Amanda is beginning to become upset.

Amanda: "You don't know what he whispered to me back at Baltimore".

John: "An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind Amanda, it's important that you understand this, because the future belongs to you, not me. I will not always be around".

There is a small pause.

Amanda: "I-I know, I'm sorry John. I'm just nerves that he will suddenly wake up".

John: "You can't show fear Amanda, you are better than him, you understand something Hannibal maybe never will…. But that's what we need to find out".

John holds a small break, before speaking again.

John: "Amanda… maybe it's best you don't see the test, not while it happens anyway. I would like you to take care of Kim while it happens".

Amanda: "…. Okay".

Kim can hear them both drag Lector into some other room. Kim is then alone for many hours, it feel like almost a day has past by when she can finally hear Amanda walk around outside. Since Amanda walks around alone outside of Kim's door, Kim guesses that Lector's game has begun. Kim sits down on her madras and closes her eyes. What would happen to her now?... If only she can find a way out of here, but she don't know how.

Then she can suddenly feel something strange in her pocket. She takes her hand down and pulls it up. The screwdriver and the soap, those things she found in Amanda's jacket pocket. She tries to pick her handcuffs up with the screwdriver. For 30 min. she patiently tries to pick them up. She finally gives up, it's hopeless.

Then the soap catches her eye… maybe…. Maybe she can slip out of the cuffs. She licks the soap to make it wet, it tastes awful. When it's finally wet enough she rubs her wrists with the soap. She now tries to slip them off. She pulls and pulls, to make the cuffs come off. Then suddenly her left cuffs come off. "Yes!" Kim thinks. She then tries to pull the other end of the handcuff off, and that too finally comes off. She can now use both her hands. But how to get out off the cell? Kim doesn't know. She could call for Amanda to open the door, but as soon as Amanda sees that she is free, she would surly stick her knife right into Kim. But what if Kim faked? if she takes her hands behind her back, fooling Amanda to believe she is still cuffed. But when to attack Amanda? When would Amanda least expect an attack? Kim has got an idea. She hides the soap under her madras, and sticks the screwdriver in her pocket.

Kim: "Amanda?".

Kim can hear Amanda approach and open the door. Kim makes sure to place her hands behind her back, so Amanda will think she is still cuffed. She hopes Amanda won't remember that Kim had actually her hands cuffed in front of her and not behind her bag.

Amanda: "What is it?".

Kim: "It's almost evening, could I have something to eat?".

Amanda: "Sure, stay here".

Amanda leaves the door open and turns around, to go to the refrigerator in the other end of the big room outside.

Kim walks to the metal door, take the screwdriver out of her pocket and drop it between the door and the wall. Hopefully it will keep the door from closing completely when Amanda tries to close it. Kim then puts her hands back behind her bag again.

Amanda gets back carrying a piece of chicken on a plate. She walks in and put it beside Kim's madras.

Amanda: "Now can you be quiet a little next while?".

Kim nods. Amanda walks out of the door again and start to close it. "It's now" Kim thinks "here is my chance". When Amanda tries to close the door completely, the door hits the screwdriver and the door is stuck.

Amanda: "What the fuck it wrong with the door?".

Kim runs towards the door and kick it right into Amanda face. The door swings open and Amanda falls to the ground, holding her nose. Kim runs out, grabs a tool and swings it into Amanda's head. Amanda lets out a little scream as she gets knocked out.

Kim did it! She is free…. Unless… no this was all her, no tricks, not this time. Kim starts to walk to the door she had walk through earlier that same day. As she is right in front of the door she then sees the black box she saw earlier, it's now open. Kim walks over and looks down into it. A gun…. There is a gun in the box. Kim takes it. She check it, yep it has bullets in it. She looks back at Amanda who is lying unconscious on the floor. The police can collect Amanda when they arrive. Kim can see the old antic knife Lector had had with him when he got there, it's over on one of the tables, but since Kim has found a gun she luckily don't need the knife to protect herself. Kim goes out into the hallway and slowly starts to walk through it. She precedes into the next hallway, where she met Lector earlier, still no one. She reaches the end of it and comes into a small room. There are several doors. The door to her left is halfway open. Kim sneaks over to it and looks in, a hallway goes down by some stairs, Kim can hear a weird scratching sound coming from down there.

Kim walks down the stairs as quietly as she can, pointing the gun ahead. Kim keeps looking over her shoulder, she wouldn't want to be surprised again. She has finally gone down the stairs. She quietly opens the door. She can now see him, John, sitting at a table with 5 screens in front of him. But that's all she can see, the room is total dark, only a lamp is brightening up the spot in the middle where John is sitting. The screens are making the weird scratching sound Kim could hear, the screens are not showing anything. Now Kim's eyes have adjusted to the dark she can actually see that the room is actually much bigger, but has been sealed off by a big wall made of wooden plates in front of John. "Lector's game!..." Kim thinks "…Is that what's John is looking at, or not looking at? Apparently Lector has destroyed all the cameras, and John is switching between channels to find a camera that still works, so he can watch Lector on his screens. But there is no cameras left to see what Lector is doing in his game". As Kim slowly walks closer to John, holding the gun out, she wonders if Lector has actually found a way to escape the trap. "But where is the game happening? Could the game be happening right behind the thin wooden plates?... is John actually in the same room as Lector, and only the wooden wall he had sat up, separates John from Lector?".

Kim is covered in total darkness; the only light is from that one lamp hanging over the table John is sitting at. Kim can see him still changing channel to find a camera that's still working. Kim gets ready to arrest John, when she suddenly in the darkness trips over her own feet. She hits the ground hard and drops the gun. She quickly looks up at John, he seems to have heard her, he is about to turn around, but then something happens; some of the wooden wall explodes, splinters flies everywhere. John falls down on the ground, Kim covers her face, it's so loud.

The small explosion has made a hole in the wall, and out of the hole Hannibal Lector suddenly appears, with his face covered in blood.


	17. Chapter 16: The second battle of Titans

Lector takes a few deep breathes. Kim no longer has a problem seeing him as a monster, because he looks like something from a horror movie. His face has been cut open by the mouth, making a cross in his face; giving him a broader mouth and both his upper and under lib has been split in two. Kim knows that she needs to find her gun quick, but it's so dark she can't see it. For a few second John and Lector just look at each other, then Lector suddenly puts on a broad smile, Kim can see it causes him pain, but that just makes it more terrifying.

Lector: "Checkmate in 2 moves my dear Engineer, you should have seen it coming".

Lector walks towards John. John stands up, not making a single response; he keeps looking at Lector without showing any fear.

As Lector gets closer it suddenly occurs to Kim that neither of them can actually see her, and that she is actually safe just lying in the darkness. "Is this what I want?" She thinks to her self "Do I want them to kill each other?" She doesn't know, but she must find her gun quickly.

As Lector get right next to John, John stands up. Blood drips from Lector's mouth and cheeks, but he doesn't seem to notice it anymore. Kim stops herself from screaming when Lector suddenly grabs John by the neck and hits him right in the throat with his palm. John lets out a small gasp as Lector then takes his head and swings it right down into the table. Lector then lets go of John. John falls down on the floor, with blood coming out of his nose. Lector now start pounding his fist into John's head. "No no no!" Kim thinks, that isn't how she wants to get rid of The Jigsaw Killer.

Kim: "stop"

The words just flews out of her mouth, it isn't even very loud, still Lector suddenly stops and looks in Kim direction. Kim can now better see the injuries Lector has in his face. Thing begins to become clear to Kim; why John had drawn a picture of Lector's head's anatomy and what the device that looked like an electric shaver had been used to. It's clear to Kim now that the mechanical device at the size of a shaver had been put in Lector's mouth. The 4 blades had probably slowly come out once Lector had woken up. Lector had probably ripped the device out before the blades had come enough out to kill him. "The Star" Kim whispers to herself.

Lector grabs John by the throat and pulls him up. John is bleeding from several places in his face, Kim isn't sure weather or not he is conscious.

Lector: "When I cut you, do you not bleed?".

Lector begins to laugh a bit.

Lector: "Never wound what you can't kill my dear Engineer".

Lector throws John over down on the floor. But then something happens, a tape recorder falls out of John's pocket. Lector freezes. John slowly stand up, Kim can see it's not easy for him. Lector is still looking at the tape recorder on the floor.

Lector: "… Is that what I think it is?".

John doesn't answer, he just looks at Lector. Then Lector walks over to the recorder and press play.

Jigsaw: **"Hello Hannibal… by now you must have experienced that every action has a reaction and if you are listening to this, then you have preformed an action. Now I'm showing you a reaction. I don't know how you have beaten this game, but I knew you would find a way. But what is this?.. what is the meaning with this tape? I suppose you are familiar with the term "ultrasound"…. Ohhh yes Hannibal, while this tape has been playing a second soundtrack has been playing too, so high a frequency that you can't hear it, a frequency attached to my alarm, an alarm that is calling the police. Make your weakness your strengths, and having a police station nearby certainly seems like a weakness, except right now. They will bee here in 5 minutes, so I think it's time to asks you: What you value most: my death or your own freedom?... make your choice".**

Kim thinks that Lector is going to throw the tape recorder away, but suddenly Lector's mouth forms an evil smile. He puts the recorder down on the floor and walks over to John, John doesn't move, he just stares Lector in the eyes.

Lector: "You are quite an amazing man my dear Engineer".

John: "… John….."

Lector: "… John.. you are quite an amazing man John, creating amazing reactions…. Now witness my action".

Lector walks past him towards the way out of the room, right towards where Kim lies.

John: "I wasn't lying; you have a choice Hannibal; if you go down to the lair you will find your old antic knife. The one you got in the antic store in an old wooden box a week ago, the one you have been saving while you where locked away at Baltimore, the one you used to stab B.H. with. With it you can end my life before the police show up… but in the opposite direction you will find the door out of this place".

Lector: "Keep the knife…. Ohhh and John, see you real soon".

Kim doesn't move. Lector walks right past her and out of the door, it doesn't look like he notices her at all. As Kim lies there she can feel something cold and hard at her fingertips. "The gun!" She picks it up. John has turned around and has picked up the tape recorder from the floor. Kim stands up, walks out into the light and points the gun at John.

Kim: "Don't move John, you are under arrest".

John turns around.

Kim: "You have a right to an attorney, if you can't get one, one will be".

John: "Kim you can't arrest me".

Kim: ".. one will be appointed to… one will be appointed to you".

John: "Kim.. walk away…".

Kim: "Shut up!... you have the right to remain silent…"

John puts the recorder in his pocket.

John: "Kim I will not stay here and wait for the police to arrive".

He wipes some of the blood on his face off and takes a step forward towards Kim.

Kim: "Just… just stay where you are… I will shoot you!".

Kim begins to shake.

John: "Kim if you pull that trigger it's going to affect your life".

A tear runs down Kim cheek.

Kim: "Just.. just stay there".

John takes another step forward.

John: "No…. live or die Kim… make your choice".

Kim: "Shut up!".

Kim points the gun directly to John heart. She knows there is no other way than to shoot him. He is almost right in front of her now. She put her finger on the trigger. But suddenly for the first time she realizes… she doesn't wish John to be dead. "This is crazy" She thinks "He has killed so many people, and if I don't shoot him, he will kill more". Shooting him is the right thing to do, but why does it feel so wrong then? Kim takes a deep breath, then she drops the gun.

Kim: "God damn you".

Kim whispers it.

Amanda: "Ohh god John! What happened with you?".

Amanda has woken up and has run down to where they are. Amanda doesn't seem to mind Kim at all.

John: "Amanda time is essential. We need to get out now".

Amanda runs to John to support him. They walk to the door.

Kim: "You knew it was going to happen… you knew Lector would escape somehow. You knew he would attack you… so you made The Star…"

John signs Amanda to stop.

John: "As an insurance yes… damaging Lector's mouth kept him from make use of his cannibalistic habit, when attacking me…….Kim?... it's okay….it's going to be a good life…. good enough!".

Amanda and John walk out, leaving Kim alone. Kim drops to her knees and begins to cry. "How was she going to explain this?" she has left a serial killer walk away. She is not sure what is right or wrong anymore. John needs to be stopped, but she can't kill him… but why not?... is it because he made her see life different? For several minutes she stares at the floor. Then she can hear people yell and some men run into the room.

Policeman: "Freeze! Put your hand on your head!".

Kim wipes her eyes, stands up and turns around.

Kim: "Kim Würtz, FBI, I need you to call Lt. Stone, FBI is taking over this crime scene".

(That's the end of the chapter, don't forget to comment, then more chapters will arrive shortly).


	18. Chapter 17: Searching the lair

(Hey took me a lot of time to write chapter 19 and you all know how I always want to write 2 chapters ahead before posting the next chapter (this one chapter17). Well now it's done I'm posting this chapter. Don't forget to comment and tell me what you think, and I want to thank those who PM me about it and the ones that write such interesting comments. By the way: if you have questions or other things about the story just PM me and I will get back to you as fast as I can)

About 2 hours has past now. Kim made sure only the FBI searched the scene. She knows that it's important that the local police don't find anything that can lead to them finding out that Lector is still at Baltimore. Because she didn't have her badge the police had to look her up in their files, before she could convince them to do as she said. Several FBI agents are collecting evidence, Kim is sitting outside of the abandoned slaughterhouse, which John has had his lair in. She is sitting in the night on a bench, she has yet not given a statement. There are lots of FBI agents around her, talking together and making phone calls, yet she doesn't hear all the noise. The rain is still poring down, but Kim doesn't notice it. How is she going to explain this? She should have fired, she should have killed John. John is a killer and no matter what she felt he has done for her, she can't let him run free.

Stranger: "Hello Kim".

Kim looks up and sees the ugliest man alive, broad and almost bald, yet she has never been so happy so see him before.

Kim: "Hello Richard… didn't know you where here too".

Richard sits down beside her.

Richard: "I have been here for 20 min…… can you explain to me what happened?".

Kim doesn't know where to begin. She tells Richard it all: Lector, John, her part, the test and what she did. Richard sits very quietly and listen to it all, when she is done she almost feels relieved to get it all out of her system.

Kim: "So there you have it".

Richard: "So Jigsaw actually outsmarted Lector?".

Kim: "Well he did in the end… but…. I don't know if he did at first".

Richard: "What?.. but he captured him".

Kim: "Yes, but… maybe Lector already knew it was going to happen…. Maybe he knew the only way to get close to John was to let himself get captured. He did do it…. He got out of his test almost unharmed… well with all his limbs. I think he was supposed to hurt himself a lot more than he actually did…. He.. he used some sort of gunpowder to blow the thin wall between him and John… I don't even want to imagine what he was supposed to use that powder to in the test. But maybe everything was going exactly to plan, I mean.. he almost killed John, maybe that was the only way to get close enough; to let John capture him so he could escape the test and kill him".

Richard raises his eyebrow.

Richard: "Wow…. Do you really think so?".

Kim: "I don't know anymore…. Maybe…".

Richard: "Ehm.. Kim… is this the gun you pointed at John?".

Richard is taking out a plastic bag with the gun Kim had found in the black box.

Kim: "Yes… that's it".

Richard: "Kim… the gun has been blocked halfway in… if you had pulled the trigger it would have backfired and probably killed you".

Kim: "What?".

Kim can't believe it, her getting it was probably not a coincidence. Kim thinks back to when she asked John if she was going to die when they had captured Lector and that he had said that it was up to herself. She thinks back to when John said "If you pull that trigger it's going to affect your life" and the last thing John had said to her before she dropped the gun was "…. live or die Kim… make your choice". Did he know she would escape?.. did he know she would make use of the soap and the screwdriver in Amanda jacket? Kim doesn't know, but one thing is clear: John wanted her to prove to herself that she was grateful for what he did for her.

Kim: "I think I'm going inside again to see what they have found out".

Richard: "Okay… Ohh and Kim?".

Kim stops.

Richard: "I'm not pretending to understand why you didn't fire the gun… but how about we just say you knew the gun was blocked and that's why you didn't fire it?".

Kim: "Yeah… if you could write that in the report it would be great".

Kim walks inside again. Although the place is swarming with policemen Kim still feels like she is back in the cell, still a prisoner. Many men are photographing the big room Kim remembers all too well. Many mechanical things had been down there, but Kim remembers how she noticed a lot of the mechanical instruments where gone before Lector's game began (Of course John had known the police would be searching his lair the same day). There a luckily still some drawing and boxes that has been left behind. Kim walks over to one of the FBI agent there is searching through a cupboard.

Kim: "There should be an antic knife somewhere here, have you found it?".

FBI agent: "A knife? No we haven't".

Kim: "What? But I saw it, not more than 2 hours ago".

FBI agent: "Well no knife has been found yet".

"That's strange" Kim thinks "Lector didn't go back for his knife, so why would John take it before leaving?". Kim sees the FBI agent is holding a piece of paper.

Kim: "What's that?".

FBI agent: "Well it's some sort of code I think, the headline is "B.H." and then there is all these numbers, some of them are repeating".

Kim: "It's phone numbers.. give me that please".

The FBI agent hands her the paper. Kim reads the phone numbers on it. It is all written in hand, it looks like John has somehow traced all the calls this B.H. has made on his phone… has he put a tracker in his phone? Or has he had access to police equipment?… well it isn't important, this proved that no matter what John had told her, B.H. wasn't some ghost, he was very much alive. Kim looks at all the numbers John has written down that B.H. has called, it looks like the list goes several weeks back. There is a certain number there has been called many times. "Wait a minute" Kim think to herself, she know that number, she has called it many times. Kim puts the paper in her pocket, she knows that's not by the book, but she is following a lead so she is not doing anything wrong by keeping evidence for herself. Kim walks out of the slaughterhouse and takes a cab home (luckily the driver is okay with her only paying when they arrived, as she doesn't have her wallet on her). When she gets back to her apartment she goes up and gets some money she knows she has left there and pays the cabdriver.

Nobody seems to have been in her apartment since she was kidnapped. Kim sits down on her sofa, she lets her fingers run through her long black hair, she defiantly needs to take a shower…. Well she needed to take a shower when she was kidnapped, and now after almost a week her hair is very messy and dirty. Kim finds it strange that all the time she has been held captive she hasn't once thought of taking a shower, but of course how you shell is not so important when you are worrying about your life every second.

Kim makes sure there really is no one in her apartment, then she takes off her cloth and takes a long shower. It feels reliving finally to have clean hair again, she puts on a towel and walk out of the bathroom. She has clear marks on her wrists where the cuffs had been, they still hurt a bit. She takes B.H.'s phone list and looks at the number he has called so many times, yes she defiantly knows that number, she needs to get to the bottom of this. She takes her phone and dials that number, the phone rings for 30 seconds, then someone answer it.

Kim: "Hi Sarah… yes I know it's late… listen can you meet me at the café tomorrow? I have something to talk to you about".


	19. Chapter 18: The hope for Redemption

(Hi now I'm ready with yet another chapter to my story. I expect there to be 22 chapters in this season, meaning that there will be 4 more chapters left. Please remember to comment on the story and if you have any questions, suggestions or opinions don't hesitate to send me a message)

Kim has gotten early at the cafe. She is trying to enjoy her coffee while she can still enjoy something; she expects her conversation with Sara to be pretty unpleasant.

Kim is sitting at her usual table looking out of the window on the rain. Kim rubs her wrists and wonder when the cuff marks are going to come off. This morning she had called Richard to see if they had found anything interesting in John's lair. Richard had told her that the FBI might know where Jigsaw was going, they had found a recite for a flight to some small island Kim has ever heard of. The plane is leaving the next day. But the weird thing is that there has only been bought one ticket, so either Amanda or John has to stay behind. "What could this mean?" Kim thinks to her self. Kim is happy though finally to get some clean cloth on.

Stranger: "Well hello there Ms. Würtz".

Kim looks up and sees the old man she talked to a week ago. He still has his black bowler hat and the old grey coat.

Kim: "Hello… ehhh Bill right?".

Kim really don't want to talk to a man who is just interested in chasing John and Hannibal for the sake of sport, but showing up in the café 30 min. before she should meet with Sara was perhaps not the smartest thing to do. So Kim decides to talk to him to kill some time.

Bill: "Yes. I have been looking for you for almost a week now".

Kim: "Well I have been… well busy".

Bill: "I see… any news on the 2 psychopaths".

Kim: "Listen it's highly classified information and you should really not go looking for these guys, believe me".

Bill doesn't seem to be too happy with that answer.

Bill: "Listen I told you where to find a tape with Hannibal Lector, I have been looking for you for almost a week and now you are just going to betray me?".

Kim: "Listen…".

Bill: "NO!".

Bill is raising his voice, apparently he gets upset very easy.

Bill: "I'm done with you! I don't need you!".

Bill storms out.

"Well that could have gone better" Kim thinks to herself. But some millionaire (with cheap old cloths) who suddenly yells at her, doesn't bother Kim much, she has been through worse recently.

Sara: "Kim?".

Kim: "Ohh hey Sarah, sit down".

Sarah hugs Kim and sits down.

Sarah: "Oh I'm so sorry about what happened".

Kim: "Well I'm alright, but I can't say I have had a good week".

Sarah: "Are you hurt?".

Kim: "No I'm fine. So how is the world? Has anything interested happened while I was gone?".

Sarah: "No… the Medias are still talking about that stupid bank robbery. When nothing is going on in the world, the Medias always just talk about small stuff like that".

Kim: "I see".

Sarah: "But did you find out about anything while you where help captive? Anything interesting in the case?".

Kim: "Why?... haven't you read my statement?".

Sarah: "Well I can no longer get access to cases that are held secret to the public".

Kim: "I know, last night I proposed that bookkeepers and secretaries don't have access to information like that in the case".

Sarah: "What?.. why would you do that?".

Kim looks at Sarah's left hand.

Kim: "Why do you have your hand in your pocket? Do you have a recorder in it?... are you recording this?".

Sarah pulls her hand out of her pocket.

Sarah: "No why would you ask me that?".

Kim takes out the paper she found at John lair yesterday, the paper with all the numbers B.H. has called.

Kim: "Will you care to explain to me why your phone number has been called more than 30 times on this list?".

Sarah's eyes and mouth are wide open, Kim can see she is chocked.

Sarah: "Kim I didn't know that…".

Kim: "That you would get caught?".

Sarah: "Kim I don't make as much money as you do. I… I..".

Kim: "Leaked information about the case".

Sarah: "I only did it to make a little extra on the side".

Kim: "We have 2 psychopaths on the loose, and you are helping a 3. one?".

Sarah: "He is not a psychopath… he just wants Lector… I'm… sorry".

Kim can see Sarah is about to cry. Kim knows that Sarah has been in money trouble before, she knows that Sarah is not a criminal, but that doesn't change the fact that she has been given information to someone that Kim has been looking for.

Kim: "… Who is he?".

Sarah: "What?".

Kim: "You heard me… who is he?".

Sarah: "I-I don't know, he never told me his name".

Kim: "What did he tell you".

Sarah: "That the police couldn't find Lector, and that he could if I helped him.. I.. I never saw him, he just called once in a while, he had a secret number so I couldn't trace it back. He called and I gave him new information and then once in a while I received envelopes with money through the mail".

Tears are running down Sarah chins.

Sarah: "Are you going to report me?".

Kim knows that Sarah don't mean any harm with what she had done. It occurs to Kim that she has begun to trust John more than any other. She doesn't even know if all the bad things she had heard about B.H. is true, John could have been lying.

Kim: "No…I'm… I'm not report this, but you must stop talking to him, he might be dangerous".

Sarah eagerly nods. She then stands up.

Sarah: "I-I need to be going".

Kim: "Sure".

Sarah leaves.

Kim had hoped Sarah could help her more in the case, but apparently she don't know anything Kim can use. She has let Sarah go even though she should arrest her. Actually Kim can be punished for not arresting her, but it was the right thing to do. Kim suddenly thinks of what John said to her "you too will break the law for a cause you believe in, just like I did". She had… she had broken the law for a cause she believed in, she had let Sarah go, how could he be right so many times? It's like he can see right through her.

Kim is supposed to stay at home until Lt. Stone thinks she is ready to get back to work, but that just means she had to do her investigation at home in secret. She head home after she has paid for her coffee.

Kim uses the rest of the day to clear her mind. Her career is close to being over, from what Kim has heard Lt. Stone is not at all happy that she has showed the FBI one of John's lairs. Lt: Stone seems to think that she could have done better than she did. He seems to think she should have been able to capture either Lector, John or Amanda. She had handed them the name Amanda Young, but they only knew Jigsaw as John, so without a last name they had nothing. So Kim is very close to being degraded to do paperwork on smaller cases for the rest of her life. Suddenly, just before Kim is going to bed someone knocks on her door. But when she opens she can't see anyone. Then she sees there is a brown package lying in front of her. Kim freezes, what if it is a trap like the one Lector had received back at Baltimore? No it almost looks too small to be any kind of device. It is not bigger than a pack of cigarettes. She picks it up and rips the small package open.

Kim: "No…".

In her hand Kim is holding a tape recorder. She carries it inside and puts it on her table in the living room. Whoever placed it in front of her door couldn't be too far away…. No… she already knows who it is.. and she already knows that she is not going to find them by searching her building. But what to do with the tape recorder? Does she even want to know what is on it?

She run into the kitchen grabs a bottle of vine take a big swallow from it. She gets into her living room again She has to know what's on it. She prays the tape is just a goodbye from John. She drinks a bit more vine, then she presses play.

Jigsaw: "**Hello Kim** **I want you to make a choice. At this moment another choice has been made, and if you are listening to this, then you have an important part to play. I think we can agree that your career is one single secret away from ending, so I'm offering you redemption; to get back your lost honour in the FBI. In the bottom of the package is written an address, and in 20 min. that address will be the exact spot of the one you have been looking. Look for the highest building of the tallest tower. But know that your redemption will only add to your pain and that there is no turning back afterwards; once you find that building, blood is on your hands, but I promise you that no matter what… you will neither die nor become a murderer…..**".


	20. Chapter 19: Her first killing

(Hi I finally finished the story so I'm posting this new chapter. I want to thank jigsaw puzzle for the very flattering review (really help my confidence) it's because of reviews like that I like to write and I want to thank Rock Raider for the interesting guesses he leaves in his reviews. Anyway hope you enjoy the latest chapters in the story)

The tape ends. "What does this mean?" Kim thinks to herself. Kim looks at the address, she doesn't know it. This can be her great opportunity to find Lector again, to arrest him and get her career back. Kim loves her job, and making a difference in the world is important to her. But every time she thinks she is doing the right thing, it seems like she is just doing John's or Lector's dirty work. But of course getting rid of Lector is probably exactly what John wants, but that would correct her mistake, so perhaps she should just play along. She reads the address in the bottom of the package "Linkingburg 17" She needs to act fast; Kim grabs her gun, her dark red leatherjacket, her badge and her car keys and run out of the door. She get into her car and drives towards the address. It's blowing very hard and it's beginning to get dark. She takes out her phone and calls her station.

Kim: "Requesting backup at Linkingburg 17, repeat requesting backup. Possible wanted Dr. Hannibal Lector, possibly armed and extremely dangerous, over and out".

Voice: "Understood, stay tight and don't approach before…"

Kim hangs up. She needs to act fast when she arrives. Kim drivers for 10 min. before she finally arrives at a construction site. "Of course" she has seen that place before, they are building some sort of office building there. Kim gets out of her car. There is no site of Lector or John. What was the words again? "Look for the highest building of the tallest tower" what does that mean?... ohhhh hell she probably has to get into the half-done house and look on the roof. Kim pulls out her gun and walks into the construction site. No time to wait for backup. Kim looks up at the building. "Man it's tall!" Kim really hopes the elevator works. She walks to the elevator and pushes the button to call the it. She waits a little while for the elevator to get down. This is really happening, she has to assume it's not a trap… unless…. She looks at her gun. What if John has made sure to block her gun too, just like he did with the gun back at his lair? Kim points her gun at the ground.

BANG

Yep this gun works just fine. Kim thinks that it's lucky the wind blows so much because otherwise you would be able to hear it long away. The elevator comes down and Kim steps in. It a very primitive elevator, only made to transport the workers up and down while the building is being build. The elevator is open, so Kim can feel the strong wind hit her as she goes up. Finally she gets to the last floor and she steps out.

There are no walls and a very long way down. With the strong wind no one should really be up there. As Kim steps out of the elevator she can see a man standing near the edge of the building. He is about Kim's height and has a grey coat on. There is a small table with a box on, next to him. Right when she sees him he throws a tape recorder on the ground. Kim is first afraid that he is going to jump, but it seems like he is examining the box on the table. Apparently he hasn't seen Kim. Kim points her gun at him and yells.

Kim: "FBI put your hands on your head!".

The man turns around.

Kim: "Bill?".

The rich old guy with the old grey coat is facing her. In one hand he is holding Lector's knife, in the other a gun.

Kim: "Drop your weapons, and put your hands on your head!".

Bill: "You?... you tricked me!".

Kim: "Drop your gun and put your hands on your head!".

Bill: "You are here to kill me!... you are here to shoot me over the edge!".

Bill raises his gun.

BANG

Bill drops the gun and the knife, a tape recorder falls out of his pocket as he falls over the edge. Kim doesn't move, she is still pointing her smoking gun in the direction Bill was. Then she lowers it. "What was this?... Bill is not the one she has been looking for… Lector is… well Lector, John and……. Ohhhh god!". Kim runs to the edge so see where Bill has landed. Bill has fallen all the way down to the bottom of the construction site, he is dead.

Kim notices that there are 2 tape recorders at her feet, the one that fell out of Bill's pocket and the one he dropped when she got up. John has obviously set Bill up. The one that has been in his pocket is obviously the one has gotten first. As sirens can be heard in the background Kim picks up the recorder that fell out of Bill's pocket and presses play.

Jigsaw: **"Hello Bill Lang Henderson… or as you prefer to call yourself… B.H…. you don't know me, but I certainly know you. 20 years ago Dr. Hannibal Lector struck a knife into you and though it did hit your heart apparently it wasn't deep enough. Since that day you have been thinking of revenge, since that day you have been a shadow of yourself, a ghost…. You have been dead since that incidence Bill. You haven't had a job since then, so when Hannibal finally got in range, when Hannibal finally escaped Baltimore, I guess robbing a bank was the logical choice. Logical… because you needed money to capture him. Now all you have is money and vengeance and that makes you poor. If you don't find Hannibal, he will certainly find you, so I want you to make a choice. In the envelope I send you are 2 things, 2 options; the first one is a ticket to a small island called "Cremacon" which just so happens to mean "Salvation", I beg you to accept this ticket, leaving to Cremacon will insure your safety and let you disappear from society, let you disappear from Hannibal. The other things you maybe recognize as the knife Hannibal struck in your heart 20 years ago, and I offer you retaliation; to use the knife to do your bidding. The one you have been looking for is in the highest building of the tallest tower… about 30 min. from now. Make your choice…. You have been a ghost for 20 years… time to se if a ghost can really disappear, because one way or another you will".**

"The one he has been looking for?" Kim thinks to herself. John had told her the exact same thing in her tape. Kim had though John had meant Lector, but of course she has been looking for B.H. too. And when John had said "The one you have been looking for" to B.H. (or Bill as his name was) he had meant Kim. Kim remembers Bill had said that same day that he had been looking for her. But why did he seem so confused and why did he think she came there to kill him?

Kim drops the tape recorder and now picks up the one Bill had dropped when she shot him. Kim guesses that he must have gotten that tape later…. Possibly from the box on the small table that someone; probably John has put up there on the last floor of the building. Kim plays the tape.

Jigsaw: **"Hello again Bill, what you are listening to right now is your own doom. I'm asking you now: How do you get a man to disappear?... well have you ever seen the effect when people jump from very tall buildings? No matter what others say, there is a good chance you are fully conscious when you hit the ground. Is quite an amazing blow the body takes, your organs are being turned to mush, your bones get pulverized, even your dentist will have to give up. You are totally unrecognizable, you have disappeared, and back is what people must assume is Bill Lang Henderson…. Ohh yes Bill…. she is coming… and she is going to finish what Lector started….. Bill?... Game over!".**

The tape ends. "This shouldn't have happened" Kim thinks for herself, Kim had killed him, but she only killed him because he raised his gun…. But he only raised his gun because he though she wanted to kill him, it's all an evil circle, and John has once again made Kim do his dirt work.

Kim approaches the small box on the table that it's very clear John has put there for Bill to see when he arrived at the last floor of the building. She can hear the sirens approach the site. In the box she can see a bunch of papers… and a small tape where "Kim" is written on it.


	21. Chapter 20: The little things

(Hi there people. Here is a new chapter. I'm sorry to say that there might not be a new season, at least not at the moment. So IF I make another it's not going to be any time soon. Anyway enjoy this and the 2 last chapters in the story).

"A tape for me? What is this?" Kim thinks. She really doesn't want to listen to it. Kim can hear agents run out of their cars and into the site. Well if she doesn't listen to that tape the FBI just will, so she doesn't really have a choice. Kim picks up one of the recorders from the ground, take out B.H.'s tape and puts in her own. She presses play.

Jigsaw: **"Hello Kim how long the scars of this night will on you will fully be up to you. You finished B.H., but you are not a murderer… you see you can't kill those who have no life. I understand if you wish to sleep to forget, sleep so you can forget the pain that has been caused the last few weeks. But I have already made you wake up once, don't force me to do it again. Don't sleep, don't give in, this is not a fairytale, no one who sleeps for 100 years is going to wake up. The blood of B.H. on your hands is going to disappear as soon as you want it to, no one can blame you. I promised you pain if you chose to come here, and indeed that must be what you feel right now, but… I also promised you redemption Kim…. look in the box Kim, and you will find everything you need to get back your lost honour in the FBI".**

The tape ends. Kim looks in the box. It seems like there is nothing but a piece papers and a small card. Kim takes the card, it's a passport. Kim opens it "John Kramer, 6' 1½, born 1942, this is everything they need to ID him. The last name would have been enough, but this makes it even easier. It is an old passport but still more than enough. Kim looks at paper, there is written an address on it, but it doesn't say what is on that address. Kim can hear the elevator coming up, it opens and out comes 2 FBI agents.

FBI agent: "Kim Würtz? What happened?... we got a body lying on the ground… where is Hannibal Lector?".

Kim: "He is not here".

Kim walks past the agents and into the elevator. The agents seem pretty confused why she just takes off, instead of explaining the situation. Kim goes down with the elevator with an empty look in her eyes. About halfway down she suddenly explodes in a state of rage; she pounds her fist into the elevator wall, again and again. No matter what John says she has killed a man and it was totally avoidable. She has just done exactly what he wanted her to do, once again. The elevator reaches the bottom and Kim tries to relax.

2 hours later Lt. Stone has arrives at the scene. Kim explains exactly what happened.

Lt. Stone: "You really seem to attract psychos Kim".

Kim: "What?".

Lt. Stone: "Both Jigsaw and Dr. Lector… and now you tell me that some you have cooperated with some 3. psycho behind our backs?... a psycho which we only have your word on is the one that lies over there as a big pool of blood. You have caused the FBI so much trouble since you first visited Lector".

Kim: "I have gathered more information about The Jigsaw case the last 2 weeks than the entire FBI have done in 2 years!... Sir!".

Lt. Stone: "You have kept secrets from The FBI, you have been close… almost suspiciously close… to both Jigsaw and Dr. Lector and you have done nothing but release that cannibalistic psycho at the worse given time!".

Kim: "I have given you the name Amanda Young… and now… I have given you the name John Kramer and the antic knife…. Plus..".

Kim takes out the piece of paper she has found in the box on the last floor.

Kim: "I think this paper shows the location of yet another of his lairs".

Lt. Stone rips the paper of out her hand. He doesn't seem impressed.

Lt. Stone: "I would have you convicted for hiding vital information from the FBI and cooperating with wanted men…. unfortunately…".

Lt. Stone put on a clearly fake smile.

Lt. Stone: "… unfortunately I can touch you, apparently some of the people with a lot of influence think that you are a hero. They asked me to give you this".

Lt. Stone hands Kim a small card with a phone number, then he walks away. Kim looks at the card; this was the same people can authorised her to immediately negotiate with Lector back when he was in Baltimore, and now they are interested in her?

Richard: "You got to learn how to talk to your boss".

Richard approaches.

Kim: "Hi Richard… we need to stop meeting like this".

Richard: "Indeed. I hear you discovered who Jigsaw is?".

Kim: "Yes.. well he gave me the info we needed. We also know now that John is still in the country, the recite we found for a ticket… well the ticket was for B.H. for him to disappear, that's why there was only one.. because neither John or Amanda is going anywhere. I also think that B.H. was behind the bank robbery, and that he used the money to try to track down Lector by paying the right people to talk and hire thugs to find him. But he only used the money for that… he didn't even buy new cloth for himself".

Richard: "Let me get this right: John sends a package to this B.H. where he tricks him into believing that Lector is here, then he tells him to make a choice weather or not to go after Lector. If he chose to accept the ticket in the package he could fly to this little island far away where Lector would never find him because he had disappeared from society or he could go up here thinking that Lector was here and then fall over the edge and in that sense disappear because he can't be ID'ed and we only have your word it him?".

Kim: "That's right. Back when John held me captive he said to me that "B.H.'s actions don't cause any reaction yet, meaning that his choices don't change anything in the world, and maybe they never will. But that's up to him", I think he referred this choice. I think John referred to the fact that B.H. wouldn't change anything if he chose to fly to that Cremacon island. I also think that John deliberately waited until Lector had done his game until he send the package to B.H".

Richard: "Why do you think that?".

Kim: "Well obviously he needed me to kill B.H. or whatever he would call it if he lost his test. But if Lector died in his game there was no reason to test B.H. because then B.H would have gotten what he wanted and he could move on with his life".

Richard: "And now he is dead because John tricked you…. Listen Kim maybe I can talk to Lt. Stone and get him to calm down a bit".

Kim: "Thanks, but I don't think that's necessary".

Kim shows him the card Lt. Stone gave her.

Kim: "Apparently some of the big boys like what I did".

Richard: "So you went from being close to getting fired to getting close to get a promotion?".

Kim: "It would seem so".

Richard: "Wow I wish Jigsaw would fancy me too".

Richard smiles. Kim had totally forgotten how Richard has no sense when not to make jokes, well before now.

Richard: "Well I guess we have all become smarter now".

Kim: "Yeah I know I have..."

Kim looks up.

Richard: "What is it?".

Kim: "The rain… it has stopped".

Richard: "So?".

Kim: "Ohh you know... be happy about the little things".


	22. Chapter 21: The meeting of enemies

(This is the second last chapter this time around. Please don't forget to comment, the more the better)

A woman is standing in the crowd at the construction site. Not more than 10 hours ago a man had been shot over the edge on the top of the yet unfinished building. Things like that always bring an audience, but the woman is there for a specific reason. She has actually been there before the incident happened; she had been hiding nearby just to check that everything turned out as it should. Now that everything is over she is thinking of heading back to tell the news to John. She turns around and walks away. The streets are nearly empty because everyone has walk over to the construction site to see what had happened. She is wearing a black jacket with a hood, the hood is important to wear so people don't recognize her. She is not too happy; they came so close to kill Hannibal and yet he escaped… and now she can't show her face anymore. As she walks past a small ally someone suddenly grabs her from behind and pushes her into the ally. As she hit the wall an arm-blade come out of her sleeve, she swings it right towards the attacker neck, but he is just fast enough to grab her arm twist it and swing the blade on her arm into the brick wall thereby breaking it. He grabs her throat and pushes her a bit further into the ally, then he lets go. For a few second they just star at each other, then he speaks.

Lector: "Hello Amanda".

Amanda doesn't say anything she just stares angry at Lector. Lector has big stitches next to his mouth and a few on his chin. It's clear that he has stitched his face back together himself.

Lector: "You are a bit more feisty than John, he never seem to put up much of a fight, not anymore anyway…".

Amanda: "What do you want?".

Lector: "…And to this day he still bares that stone cold look in his face, well I certainly proved that you can get blood from a stone".

Amanda takes a step closer while clenching her fist.

Amanda: "There is about 7 feet between us, maybe I succeed in killing you and maybe I don't, but if you talk about John that way again we will find out!".

Lector: "So much anger so much hate… are you sure you are worthy to replace John?... Amanda look outside, look at the streets, they are beginning to get populated again. It a miracle people didn't see your little attempt to attack me".

Amanda: "All I have to do is scream".

Lector: "You should, but these days your face is as recognizable as mine and the FBI is not more than 300 feet away… and you are not ready to sacrifice yourself just for capturing me… you can't do it".

Amanda points her finger at Lector.

Amanda: "Don't tell me what I can't do!".

Lector: "….. I guess John has begun to trust you more now huh? Since he let you carry an arm blade like he use to… I guess he trust that you know how not to kill".

Amanda: "Oh he trusts me more than that!".

Amanda seems to realize that Lector can't hurt her, because of all those people walking by the ally. She begins to relax, but she still feels a bit of grudge towards Lector.

Amanda: "What you have seen is just the beginning. A wave is coming to the very doorsteps of each person in this country, and when the time comes, don't think John won't know where your door step is".

Lector smiles.

Lector: "I just might understand what that actually means. I am curios though to why you kept Kim in your lair for so long, as you probably know there was other ways to get close to me".

Amanda: "Well...".

Lector can see Amanda is thinking a bit before answering; considering whether or not to answer that question.

Amanda: "John needed someone from the police to understand him and Kim needed a farther figure so easy is that".

Lector: "Ohh nothing he does is going to last forever, not even your appreciation".

Lector let his eyes run down Amanda's torso.

Amanda: "What are you doing?".

Lector: "Ohh I just imagined how you would look with a Jigsaw piece cut out of you".

Amanda: "I know damn well what you imagined you sick fuck! And by the way… I like what you have done with your face!".

Lector smiles again, the cuts around his mouth are still clear and almost moves like an extension of his mouth.

Lector: "You know I was wrong about you, your failure as an individual has not weakened you, it has only made your believes stronger. I guess little Jigsaw junior has finally grown up… but you can't compare yourself to dear old John, not yet… tell me do you ever fear that you might not be worthy to ever take over John's work?".

Amanda clearly struggles with keeping herself from attacking Lector. After a few moments she then speaks.

Amanda: "… What is this?... What do you really want?".

Lector takes a few steps so he is right in front her. He leans forward and suddenly grabs her hand. For a moment it almost looks like they are holding hands, then he lets go. Amanda raises her hand and opens it, in her palm is now laying a small key.

Amanda: "What is….. I don't want it!".

Lector: "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer… go down to the subway station, there is a locker there, the number of the locker is written on the key, try it……. Ohhh and Amanda?.. there is a way you can find out if you ever are going to be worthy to replace John, if you perhaps realize something he has missed, if you at least one time read someone better than he has… then I guess there is hope for you, but if you don't… well then perhaps you need to find yourself another hobby".

Then Lector turns around and walks into the crowd of people who walk by the ally. Amanda stays behind and looks at the key. After thinking for several minutes Amanda finally walks out of the ally and head for the subway station. She needs to know what is in that locker. She takes on her hood again, things are so much more complicated now she can't show her face in the public. Being able to show herself in public was a privilege she was not happy to sacrifice. But John had whispered something in her ear, it calmed her down "make your weaknesses your strengths", so if John thinks they can turn this around she knows she have to stay tight and be patience.

Lector's words about her only way to figure out if she is worthy to ever take over John's work annoys Amanda. But there is something… something she has realized several weeks ago… about B.H…. about Bill Lang Henderson…. She noticed it when John explained Bill's strange behaviour towards Lector. Did Lector even know what it meant back then?... did John?... could it be that she knows something very vital that neither John nor Lector knew? Amanda walks into the subway station and towards the locker Lector had pointed out only 15 min. ago. "What could possibly be in that Locker?" She thinks to herself. She turns the key and opens the locker. She looks in the locker. For a few moments she does nothing but stare at the contents.


	23. Chapter 22: About The Wave

An hour has past now. Amanda is walking in Gabrin avenue; a pretty shitty street. Low rent and much crime, that's what defines Gabrin avenue. 5 years ago Amanda would have been terrified of walking in such a bad neighbourhood, but now she is about 10 times worse than any street-scum you can find there. Though most people probably don't have a TV there she makes sure to wear her hood so she doesn't get recognized. She makes sure she is not followed before she steps into a medium size house that almost looks like a ghost house. It's afternoon and for the first time the sun is actually shining. The house is filled with boxes, boxes that contain almost everything John and her had back in the slaughterhouse. Amanda walks down into the basement. The only light there is a small battery lamp that's standing on a wooden table in the dark basement. John is sitting by the lamp with a bunch of old papers, examine them. Amanda walks to him, put her hands on his shoulders and leans her head against his. That's usually her way to great him, but she is also curious about what it is John is reading and she can read it when she is leaning down.

Amanda: "She did it, Bill is gone… but I couldn't retrieve the antic knife… the police show up very fast".

John: "Doesn't matter, that knife is merely a symbol and has never done any good. Let the police keep it".

Amanda: "I… see you are looking at some old papers about Hannibal".

John: "We need to approach Hannibal in a different way. It's quite an amazing childhood this man has had".

Amanda: "So?... ehmmmm".

John: "We are going to try again… Hannibal can trick machines, Hannibal can fool device, Hannibal can run from tests…. But he can't run away from his own past, he will end up running in circles, so that's what he shall face when we capture him again".

Amanda: "So what have you found out?".

John: "His aunt Murasaki Shikibu….. there is something Hannibal don't know about her… he can't possibly have known and I don't think he will find out about it now. But we must be patient once again, Hannibal can't be our first priority, not again".

Amanda: "The Wave?".

John: "Yes… our dreams ARE going to come true Amanda, remember that a perfect world is not one where everyone have been tested, it's a world where no one needs to be. The truth is oblivious: many will fail, but the few that do succeed are going to… put their mark on history… and when the time comes… they need you Amanda".

Amanda takes a look at John; the bruises in his face that Hannibal caused are big and clear and as he stands up, Amanda can see that it's just a little bit more difficult than it use to be for him. As John picks up the papers and put them back in a box, Amanda walks to another box, she looks in it. Down in it is her old jaw-trap. Amanda lets her hand slide over it. She can feel the key Lector gave her in her pocket. "Should she tell John about Lector? Should she tell what she had seen in the locker in the subway?". While she considers it John suddenly talks to her.

John: "So Bill's fate has been sealed. 20 years of thinking about vengeance… Bill didn't deserve anything this world could offer him, Bill was a true psychopath and more scared of living than dying, but then again he didn't really have a life anymore which makes him dead. 20 years of planning revenge, only psychopathic traces can explain such a waste of time".

Amanda nods. John takes the box with the papers in it and walk upstairs. As John gets upstairs Amanda begins to speak, just low enough for him not to hear her".

Amanda: "Yes John you are smart and you do plan things I could never dream of. But Bill wasn't a psychopath, he was in love…. And nothing hurt more than a broken heart, especially if it the one you love that strikes a knife into it".

Amanda makes a little smile and whispers to herself.

Amanda: "Fuck you Hannibal, I AM worthy!".

Far away from Amanda and John, Kim is getting back to her apartment, Richard has followed her there. They have had a long talk all the way there about John and Lector.

Richard: "So you are saying that we don't need to worry about the fact that there are 2 psychos running free, because they hate each other?".

Kim: "No I'm not saying that, I'm just saying; they will hunt each other, neither of them can live if the other survives. Hopefully none of them will hurt anyone before they have finished off each other… because one of them is going to die".

Richard: "What about Amanda Young? Couldn't she be dangerous too?".

Kim: "No Amanda is just a brainwashed killer, she has not shown any sign of the sophistic John posses".

Richard: "But what if she did?.. what if she could begin to show signs of the same kind of intelligence?".

Kim: "Well then it might not be as easy as just to wait until John and Lector have killed each other, then none of what we have talked about for the last hour applies. Then they might have bigger plan than just to finish off Lector. Anyway I'm going to have some time off so I might not be involved with the case anymore".

Kim unlocks her door and they both step into her apartment.

Richard: "Really? Well you deserve it I guess".

Kim nods.

Richard: "Well I got to be going anyway, enjoy your time off".

Kim lets Richard out and closes the door. Kim stays at the door for a few minutes. She is done helping John and Lector, she is done letting them manipulate her into doing as they want her to. Kim doesn't know weather to entirely quit the case or just to have a break from it, but luckily she has several months of vacation to decide. Kim walks onto her bedroom. There is a small piece of paper at her phone there. Kim picks it up, she had totally forgotten about it, she calls the number written on it.

Kim: "Hi Carl… don't know if you remember me… but I recently got pretty cold and then I though of your offer when you gave me your phone number… I guess you are right: a jacket is not as good as a man".

Kim talks to Carl for 5 min. then someone ring on her door.

Kim: "Oh I got to go, but meet you tomorrow".

Kim walks to her door and opens it. She smiles.

Kim: "Richard?... couldn't you live without me for 10 min.?".

Richard: "I dropped my keys here… ohhh there they are".

Richard picks them up and then looks at Kim.

Richard: "Why are you suddenly so happy?".

Richard sees the phone in her hand.

Richard: "Ohhh do you got a date?".

Kim: "Well I discovered recently that I have a soft spot for boys… almost like a weakness and I thought I would turn it into a strength".

Richard: "Why?".

Kim: "Why would I make my weaknesses my strengths?.. Well that's just part of what makes me human".

(Okay people this is the last chapter in this season. I want to thank all the people who have supported me while I wrote and have asked questions. I would love to hear your opinions about my story, love to discuss it, love to answer any question you have about the story or others things and would love to hear suggestions and things you would like to see in the 3. season, so just send a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible while I think about a 3. season)


	24. I'm so sorry

It has now been several months since I last posted a chapter. I did write the overall guidelines and story for the 3. season, but not sure I will go through with it. My new life is a lot more busy and I'm sorry to say that though I have all my notes I have kinda abandoned the project. But I want to thank all the people who have supported me in the process and I'm so sorry if you thought this was a new chapter in the story, it has been a pleasure to write it and get feedback.


End file.
